She Will Do Anything
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: After another scheme of his is brought to an end by Kim Possible, Drakken decides to attach the philosophy of 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em' to his latest scheme!
1. Prologue

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Hello everyone! As part of my third anniversary as a fanfiction writer, I'm  
penning, for the first time ever, a fanfic based on an American cartoon series.  
No need to check my pulse... it's the absolute truth! Call this my attempt to  
promote one of the few good American cartoons and that there's more to watch  
than dubbed Japanese anime.  
  
There may be other American cartoons that'll eventually get fanfics, but right  
now, I'm satisfied with presenting the first (of what I hope will be several)  
"Kim Possible" fanfics. As far as I know, the animated series can be viewed in  
the United States, Australia, and some parts of Canada (those of you who are  
close enough to get an ABC affiliate). The show airs several times during the  
weekend on Disney Channel, and Americans who don't get Disney Channel can see  
the show every Saturday morning on their local ABC affiliate. That varies from  
city to city though, because some areas air variations of the ABC Kids block,  
including several that do not air the show. Those who live in the United  
Kingdom should get the show on Disney Channel UK later this month, I believe.  
  
So, assuming that practically everyone reading this has watched the show at one  
time or another, I won't bother providing show or character information.  
Though if you'd like some, I could probably point you in the direction of a few  
websites that will help.  
  
  
Now, for your enjoyment, the prologue of my first "Kim Possible" fanfic begins.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me.  
  
Fanfic Rating: This fanfic will be rated PG for some intense battle  
sequences... but that will be much later on.  
  
======  
  
  
Prologue (10.31.02)  
  
  
"This is Jocelyn Kobalt for DNN, the Dish News Network!"  
  
Jocelyn was standing ankle deep in snow as an unforgiving wind howled in the  
background. She was wearing a large black peacoat that extended from her neck  
all the way down to her ankles. The ankles, of course, covered by a pair of  
stylish tan snow boots. She had thick, dark blue gloves on her hands. Clasped  
together, they kept her microphone from slipping out and into the snow. Her  
head, covered with ravenous black hair that spilled to her shoulders, was  
adorned with a pair of fuzzy pink earmuffs.  
  
But none of it was keeping her warm, as she tries her best to avoid shivering  
in her boots. The cameraman wasn't faring much better, as the camera shot  
itself began to shiver as well.  
  
"I'm here in Greenland, which as you can tell, is never green. Temperatures  
rarely get over the freezing point, even in the hottest summer days. It's  
so cold up here that it's practically inhabitable to be outside here at  
night. The subzero temperatures and the heavy winds make conditions for  
freezing to death just right.  
  
"But for the past two days, this part of Greenland behind me was inhabited by  
Doctor Drakken, the mad genius who tries to take over the world on a daily  
basis. Usually, his plans only worry the city or country he's terrorizing.  
But this time, he got what he wanted because the whole world noticed.  
  
"They noticed that his threat of melting the polar ice caps was real. And  
he would have succeeded if not for the heroic efforts of Kim Possible."  
  
The live feed then switches to a tape of the red-haired heroine, also dressed  
from head to toe in winter gear.  
  
"It was no big, really." Kim admitted with that always-in-control smile of  
hers. "Drakken should really learn to give it up. I've never seen someone  
try so hard to accomplish one little goal."  
  
Back to the live feed now, as Jocelyn is trying to keep the camera straight.  
  
"Strong words from the world's best teen heroine. Maybe Drakken should take  
her advice. After all, Kim Possible can do anything! This is Jocelyn  
Kobalt for DNN. Now, back to the studio in New..."  
  
The screen disappears. The camera moves back so that we now see Doctor  
Drakken, Kim Possible's arch enemy, sitting in a jail cell and turning away  
from the portable TV in his jail cell.  
  
"If it weren't for Kim Possible, Boston would have been flooded by now! Why  
does she always have to ruin my plans? Aren't there other supervillians  
she could bother once in awhile?"  
  
Suddenly, a hole is blown into the cell wall facing the courtyard. Alarm  
bells begin to ring like crazy as the person responsible for making the hole  
steps over the rubble and extends her hand over to her boss.  
  
Her green glowing hand.  
  
"Shego! Took you long enough!"  
  
"Well, pardon me!" Shego growled, putting her hands on her hips. "This is,  
what, the 8th time or so we've broken out of prison this year! I thought  
that this time, I'd at least give the guards a chance." Shego then smirked  
evilly, "Not that they'd be able to stop me anyway."  
  
Shego pulls Drakken out of the cell and into the courtyard. They make a  
break for the prison front gate. And as expected, several guards were already  
preparing to make a stand.  
  
"Oh please," Shego mocked sarcastically.  
  
With one tumbling leap into the air, Shego jumps over the guards and over to  
the gate control, which she quickly activates. The guards rush over to stop  
her, but she ends stopping them with a few carefully placed punches and kicks.  
  
As those guards moaned and groaned on the ground, Drakken runs past and joins  
Shego as they head off down the road. By the time the guards recover, both  
of the villains are long gone.  
  
"Why am I always on duty whenever those two escape?" one guard complained.  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 1: "Stressed"  
- Kim vents about how she feels overworked.  
- What is Drakken's new plan? And why does it require auditions?  
- And how will Shego react when she learns of the plan?  
  
A new chapter will be posted every Friday. And for those of you who are  
reading one of my fanfics for the first time... join my mailing list to learn  
when new chapters go up! To join, all you have to do is either e-mail me  
(address available on my profile page) or leave a signed review!  
  
So until November 8th and the posting of Chapter 1... see ya! 


	2. Stressed

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
So far, so good in terms of garnering attention for my first fanfic based  
on an American cartoon. Now, let's see if I can keep your attention.  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me.  
  
Fanfic Rating: This fanfic will be rated PG for some intense battle  
sequences... but that will be much later on.  
  
======  
  
  
Chapter One - Stressed (11.08.02)  
  
  
Two days after Drakken's capture... and subsequent breakout...  
  
  
The school bell rang for the last time in the day. Most of the student  
population of Middleton High School were heading for their lockers, and then  
to the exits to head home. Those that took their time and stayed behind  
were most likely staying behind to participate in extracirricular activities.  
  
For high school sophomore Kimberly Possible, that meant that it was time for  
cheerleading practice. But first, she needed to make a trip to her locker  
herself. She was doing so because she wanted to get her chemistry book out  
for tonight's homework assignment. And she had to check her website for any  
hits. To see if anyone needed to be saved today.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see her best friend and sidekick Ronald Stoppable  
already there, getting his books from his own locker. Which was next to Kim's.  
  
"Hey Kim!" Ron greeted, pulling out his algebra notebook from the locker  
and depositing it in his backpack.  
  
"You seem happy today." Kim smiled as she reached for her combination lock.  
  
"You know that test I was so worried about? The one I thought I failed?"  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"I got a B+! A B+! That's the best grade I've ever gotten on a test in that  
class!"  
  
"Good for you, Ron! See? Traveling the world does have its benefits."  
  
With her locker now unlocked, Kim reaches for the handle and pulls it open.  
Inside was a computer that had been installed into the locker. The small  
system consisted of a monitor and a printer. With the locker open, the  
printer activated, presenting a list of the day's particular trouble spots.  
  
Kim ripped the printout from the printer and started to read silently to  
herself. Ron looked from over her shoulder to do the same.  
  
"Babysitter needed... Dog to be walked... Missing remote control." Kim read  
off the jobs listed, but she wasn't pleased with seeing any of them.  
  
"Ooh," Ron shouted as he pointed one out. "Someone needs a skateboard ramp  
tested."  
  
"Nothing major. Maybe you can check that one out."  
  
"Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Sure," she shrugged her shoulders as she reached for her chemistry book.  
  
"Say, you want to go down to Bueno Nacho after practice? I've just gotta  
celebrate this accomplishment!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Rufus exclaimed with glee as he popped out of Ron's pants pocket.  
  
"I can't today." Kim began to count on her fingers the reasons why. "I've  
got those layouts for the yearbook I have to look at, prepare for that  
tutoring session at Middleton Middle, and the lab report that I have to  
write up for my chemistry class. Not to mention that our squad has yet to  
perfect the routine that we're using in the competition a week from Saturday."  
  
"All of that tonight?"  
  
Kim sighed. "At least I've got another day off from crimefighting, it  
seems. No Duff Killagan, no Señor Seniors, and especially no Drakken."  
  
  
======  
  
  
Inside Drakken's latest secret laboratory...  
  
"Okay, we've been out of jail for almost two full days now and you still  
haven't told me your plan!"  
  
Shego was obviously upset that they had not gone right back after Kim  
Possible and defeated her when she was still reeling from the last battle.  
  
"World domination plans can't be put together in a day!" Drakken shouted.  
  
"You've been scheming since we broke out! You're telling me you don't have  
anything YET?"  
  
"Everything will fall into place come tomorrow's auditions."  
  
"Auditions?" Shego looked at her boss, perplexed. "Auditions for what?"  
  
"For my newest employee, of course!"  
  
"Right. Like one extra helper is going to bring us any closer to beating  
Kim Possible."  
  
"Oh, that's exactly what she's going to do." Drakken then smirked evilly.  
"She's going to help Kim Possible."  
  
  
======  
  
  
After getting dressed in the girls' locker room, Kim ran out with her  
cheerleading uniform on and her pom poms in hand. But as she turned to head  
for the gym, she spotted Ron running towards her.  
  
"KP!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Maybe you should go back and change," Ron suggested as he pushed Kim back  
into the locker room.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Kim stepped out of the way and walked right past Ron.  
  
"I'm warnin' you, Kim. Don't go in the gym."  
  
"Why?" she asked as she opened the doors to the gymnasium. "The varsity  
volleyball team isn't trying to push us out again, are they?"  
  
But as Kim turned her head to look into the gym, she discovered that it was  
much worse. The gym was completely empty. Not a cheerleader in sight.  
  
"I should've figured that something was up when there was no one in the  
locker room with me. But what's going on?" Kim shook her head. "I didn't  
cancel practice."  
  
"But I did."  
  
Kim and Ron turn around and find them staring at Bonnie Rockwaller, who was  
leaning against the door frame. Angrily, Kim stomped over to Bonnie.  
  
"Bonnie, where is the team?"  
  
"I gave them the day off, Kim."  
  
"You know that the competition's just over a week ago! We can't afford to  
skip a day of practice!"  
  
"That routine's too hard. All the girls said so."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I'm struggling with it too, you know."  
  
"Look, Kim. We all want to win that competition as bad as you do. But it's  
not going to happen if we don't perfect this routine of yours!"  
  
"Hard or not, that gave you no right to cancel practice! I'm the captain!"  
  
"I'm just trying to do what's best for the team."  
  
"You're just trying to do what's best for you."  
  
"No one wants to do that routine anymore! Face it, Kim. We're not all  
superhumans like you. If you continue to push us like slaves, then we'll  
all walkout. Every last one of us."  
  
"Well, unless someone else can show me a better routine, we're sticking with  
mine. Got it?"  
  
"Fine. Don't come crying to me when no one shows up again tomorrow."  
  
Bonnie then left the room, leaving Kim to simmer over what she had said.  
  
"So," Ron cut in, "since you don't have practice, how about that trip to  
Bueno Nacho?"  
  
Needing to blow off steam, Kim reluctantly accepted Ron's proposal. She  
grabbed him by the arm as she pulled out of the gym.  
  
  
======  
  
  
Ten minutes later, at the Bueno Nacho...  
  
"Why does Bonnie keep doing this to me?" Kim growled as she took her straw  
and stabbed it into the lid of her cup of soda.  
  
"Maybe she feels stressed out too," Ron suggested, trying to calm his best  
friend down. He then took a second to pull Rufus out of his pants pocket.  
  
"Nachos!" Rufus smiled as he rubbed his paws together. He then reached for  
a nacho to dip into the tub of cheese sauce.  
  
"I know our routine is hard," Kim stated sympathetically, "but no one has  
said anything about it since we started working on it last week. Am I  
losing touch with the squad?"  
  
"Nonsense!" Ron picked up his beef and cheese burrito and took a bite of it.  
  
"That can't be it. It's gotta be Bonnie. I'm tired of her thinking she  
runs the squad!"  
  
"Well, you did name her assistant captain two months ago."  
  
"And now I'm wishing I didn't! She SO knows that she can't handle the  
pressure of being captain. So why does she continue to rattle me so much?"  
  
"You think she has it out for you?"  
  
"What else could it be? The only way we'll win the competition is if we  
perfect that routine..."  
  
"And you and Bonnie stop shooting daggers at each other. It's not a pretty  
sight. The captain and the assistant captain. It just screams mutiny."  
  
"Just don't go suggesting that to the girls, okay?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
Kim glared at Ron, as it brought to their minds what happened the last time  
Ron gave a suggestion to someone.  
  
"How was I to know that he'd actually listen to me?"  
  
"I'd rather not have another set of 'spinning tops of doom' chase me, okay?"  
  
Suddenly, the familiar ring tone of the Kimmunicator filled the air. Kim  
reached into her cargo pants pocket and pulled it out.  
  
"What's the sitch?" she asked.  
  
On the Kimmunicator's video screen was Wade, the boy genius responsible for  
creating all the gadgets that Kim used on her missions.  
  
"Check this out!" Wade exclaimed. "You won't believe this!"  
  
The view from Wade's digital camera is replaced by the view of the inside  
of a museum. Kim quickly presses a button on the Kimmunicator so that it  
is projected in an astral image that Ron could also see.  
  
It didn't take long for either of them to figure out the cause for alarm.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Kim asked out aloud. "Wade, rewind a few  
frames, freeze and enhance the image."  
  
Kim and Ron could hear Wade tap a few keys as the tape rewinds to confirm  
Kim's suspicions. It was Doctor Drakken, holding a painting of some sort.  
  
"It's Drakken alright."  
  
"Since when did Drakken start stealing paintings?" Ron asked. "Isn't he  
the type of villain who'd steal something that would help him take over  
the world?"  
  
"Good point." Kim thought for a minute. Ron was right. This was something  
so unlike Drakken. "What is he planning?"  
  
"There might be something about the painting he wants. Wade, can you zoom  
in on the painting?"  
  
"I'll try, but the picture might be a little blurry."  
  
After another short few taps on the keyboard, Wade does get the picture to  
zoom in. Kim smiled as she recognized the familiar design.  
  
"That's gotta be a Van Gogh," Kim concluded.  
  
"His 'A Wheatfield, with Cypresses' painting, to be exact," Wade jumped in.  
  
"Van Gogh?" Ron's face suddenly brightened up, recognizing the name. "Isn't  
that the guy who cut off his own ear?"  
  
Instinctively, Rufus reached up to his left ear and shuddered. He didn't  
want to imagine what that was like.  
  
"He's more than a guy who cut off his own ear," Kim reprimanded.  
  
"Actually, part of his ear," Wade corrected.  
  
"Whatever! Van Gogh was an artist during the expressionism movement in the  
late-19th Century. What his paintings looked like were dictated by his  
emotions at the time."  
  
Ron looked at the hologram closely. "He must have been going through  
something really stressful when he painted this one. It's all squiggily!"  
  
"Van Gogh was not stressed, Ron."  
  
Sensing the sourness in Kim's voice, Wade deduced the obvious. "Somebody's  
stressed..."  
  
"I am not stressed!" defended Kim, although her facial expressions weren't  
doing a good job of hiding that from Wade. "Just tell us where that painting  
is."  
  
"The National Gallery in London."  
  
"Thanks Wade!"  
  
With that, Kim turned off the Kimmunicator, stuffed it back into her cargo  
pants' pocket, and jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Let's go, Ron."  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 2: "Tryouts"  
- Kim and Ron race to London, where Drakken is waiting for them.  
- Could there be some significance behind the stolen painting?  
- Tryouts begin for Drakken's new lackey... so why is Shego so peeved about it?  
  
Author's Note:  
I ended up changing the chapter title because the so-called 'tryouts' didn't  
take place in this chapter. "Stressed" actually fits the content of this  
chapter more. "Tryouts" will be the title of chapter two instead. 


	3. Tryouts

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me.  
  
Fanfic Rating: This fanfic will be rated PG for some intense battle  
sequences... but that will be much later on.  
  
======  
  
  
Chapter Two - Tryouts (11.15.02)  
  
  
High above the Atlantic Ocean, just a few miles west of England...  
  
  
A small cargo plane headed towards London was carrying its pilot and about  
sixty passengers. Almost all of which were chickens. But among the  
chickens were Kim, who sat in the co-pilot's chair, and Ron, who was stuck  
sitting in the back with all of the crates full of live poultry.  
  
"Thanks for giving Ron and me a lift, Mr. Duepur."  
  
"It's the least I can do. You saved my egg-selling business."  
  
"It was no big," Kim smiled as she waved off the compliment, as she did all  
the time. "All I did was improve your chicken feed formula."  
  
"And my chickens are producing more eggs than ever before! That wouldn't  
have ever happened without you!"  
  
"Speaking of which," Ron shouted from the back. "When do we get there? It's  
getting kinda crowded back here!"  
  
Kim glanced back into the hold and gasped when she saw a few piles of eggs  
being generated by the chickens. Suddenly, Mr. Duepur turned the plane hard  
right to avoid some birds, causing everything to the cargo hold to slide to  
the right. Kim closed her eyes as she couldn't bear to watch Ron get buried  
alive in crates and eggs.  
  
And she was right, for upon opening her eyes she was greeted by the sight  
of Ron with egg yolk on his face... and most of his clothes.  
  
"Okay, at least I met my daily requirement of eggs," Ron joked.  
  
Rufus then popped out of Ron's pant pocket and started to lick around it.  
  
"Rufus! Lick my clothes clean later, when I'm not in 'em!"  
  
"We're here," Mr. Duepur yelled as Kim unbuckled her seatbelt and leaped to  
the back of the plane.  
  
"Ready to go Ron?" she asked her sidekick as she examined the giant splotch  
of yellow egg yolk dripping off of him. Kim then grabbed a parachute bag  
off of the wall and gave it to Ron.  
  
"You first," she told him, not wanting to get egg to fall on her from above.  
  
  
======  
  
  
Ron and Rufus both yawned loudly as they looked at the National Gallery  
Museum entrance just a few feet in front of them. Kim was right beside them,  
ready to go as she had just pulled her grappling hook hair dryer out of her  
pocket.  
  
"Man, we need to stop doing these overnight missions."  
  
"Drakken's SO going to pay for this one."  
  
Kim aimed for the roof of the museum as she fired. The grappling hook  
became lodged at the top of the wall. Kim retracted the hook, which sent her  
up into the air and to the top. Ron followed suit, as he aimed his hook just  
a few feet to the right of Kim's. He then pulled himself up as well.  
  
They made their way to the skylight overlooking the east wing of the building.  
And just below them were Drakken and Shego, who were in the process of  
wrapping the stolen painting in a roll of brown paper bag scraps.  
  
"You're supposed to be a 'genius,'" Shego began as she emphasized the word  
with a gesture of her ring fingers, "so why are we stealing a painting?"  
  
"Patience, Shego. This is all a part of my master plan!"  
  
"Master plan? What master plan?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Up on the roof, Kim had pulled out her laser pen. She aimed it at one of  
the window pane's edges as she carefully carved out an entrance for them.  
After the pen had melted away three of the edges, Kim lifts the window open  
and throws two ropes down into the building.  
  
In seconds Kim and Ron were climbing down their ropes, only to see that  
Drakken and Shego had been ready for them.  
  
"Return that painting!" Kim yelled as she let go of her rope and backflipped  
down to the floor. She easily made a perfect two-foot landing.  
  
"Shego!" Drakken shouted before he pointed at Kim.  
  
"You're serious?" Shego asked, still curious about what Drakken was planning.  
  
"You heard me!" Kim shouted again as the sounds of Ron screaming fill the air.  
Kim looked up just in time to see Ron fall and land on his back, just a few  
feet away.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"I'm fine," Ron creaked as he tried to get to his feet. "Just give me a  
minute to catch myself."  
  
"A little too late for that," Kim stated as she grabbed Ron's arms and pulled  
him up to a standing position. But the moment Kim let go of Ron, Shego  
appeared and tackled her. The two of them flew several feet before they both  
tumbled back to their feet.  
  
"You won't get past me this time, Kimmie!"  
  
"As if, Shego!"  
  
Kim and Shego began to go at it as they exchanged a flurry of punches and  
kicks.  
  
"Ron!" Kim yelled in-between punches, "get the painting!"  
  
Ron shook the last of the cobwebs out of his head and responded, "Got it, KP!"  
He ran over towards Drakken.  
  
"You baffoon! Haven't you forgotten about them?"  
  
Four of Drakken's muscle-bound henchmen jumped in, with their tazer-like  
jousting sticks at hand.  
  
"Heh heh," Ron laughed nervously, "I was wondering where you guys were."  
  
Ron started running back towards the dueling Kim and Shego, with the henchmen  
right behind him. Having noticed Ron's perilous situation, Kim avoided one  
last swipe of Shego's arm before tumbling past and turning her attention on  
the henchmen.  
  
One by one, Kim managed to disable the lackeys, having dodged the swing of  
a stick there before following it up with a knee to the stomach. It didn't  
take long for all four of them to end up on the floor. Then, out of the  
corner of her eye, Kim spotted Shego leap towards her once again. Kim  
ducked under Shego's punch, just having escaped by inches. She then grabbed  
Shego's arm and threw her over her shoulder, sending Shego into the nearby  
wall.  
  
"Darn it," Kim cursed herself, "I could have damaged one of the paintings!"  
  
"Shego!" Drakken yelled. "Let's go!"  
  
Shego quickly got to her feet, not even taking the time to dust herself off.  
She ran over towards Drakken as he pulled out a small metal ball and threw it  
on the floor. In an instant, smoke began to fill the room.  
  
"He's *cough* getting away *cough cough*. Ron!"  
  
"I'm *cough* here, KP!"  
  
Somehow Kim and Ron managed to get out of the room and run out the front door.  
There they are greeted by the sight of Drakken and Shego getting away in their  
helicopter.  
  
"Where do they get a helicopter from so quickly anyway?" Ron asked as he and  
Kim found themselves powerless to stop their getaway.  
  
"At least they didn't get the painting," Kim said, sighing in relief. "I  
could barely see it in the smoke, but I think it was there."  
  
"You mean they left it behind? After all of that trouble?"  
  
"Something's fishy around here, and we're going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
  
======  
  
  
Upon their return to Drakken's latest stronghold, Drakken and Shego saw a  
bunch of teenage girls gathered outside. Naturally, Shego begins to get  
suspicious.  
  
"Okay, what's with all of the girls?"  
  
"It's all part of my master plan!"  
  
"Which, I might add, you STILL haven't told me!"  
  
"It's simple, really."  
  
Drakken pulled out a small videocamera, which he handed to Shego.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
"In that camera is a tape of your battle with Kim Possible."  
  
"What? You seriously think I need a videotape to figure out how to beat her?  
You think I need a training video?"  
  
"Not you, Shego. Them."  
  
Drakken pointed out the window and down into the crowd.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Shego said, catching onto the Drakken's plan.  
"You're going to train all of those girls to become Kim Possible wannabes?  
Can I just ask one thing?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" she shouted.  
  
"It's the perfect plan!"  
  
"By creating an army of Kim Possible wannabes who will kick our tails from  
here to Timbuktu, it's a perfect plan?"  
  
"We're not going to use them against us. They're going to be working for us."  
  
"Yeah, right. Like all of those girls don't know who we are already. None  
of them are going to want to be like Kim Possible, much less want to beat her  
for us."  
  
"This will work, Shego! It WILL work!"  
  
"Ten bucks says that you don't even find the right girl tonight."  
  
  
======  
  
  
An hour and 45 minutes later...  
  
"Welcome aboard!" Drakken exclaimed as he shook hands with a 16-year old  
brown-haired girl with light brown skin. "Your training begins in the  
morning."  
  
"Thank you," the girl said happily. "I won't let you down!"  
  
As two henchmen walked in to show the girl to her quarters, Shego appeared  
out of the shadows. She mumbled something incoherent as she hands a ten  
dollar bill to Drakken.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Okay, so by some luck of the draw you get a girl who hasn't heard of you  
or Kim Possible, yet she's always wanted to be a superhero. That's not fair!  
That was like a million-to-one shot!"  
  
"Never say never, Shego."  
  
"You can't think that she'll have better luck beating Kim than me!"  
  
"I think you misunderstood my plan."  
  
"Misunderstood? You said you were going to brainwash into thinking that Kim's  
evil so that she'd beat him."  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Well, you inferred it!"  
  
"That's nothing like what I had planned!"  
  
"Then what do you have planned?"  
  
Drakken smirked. "To beat Kim Possible at her own game! I'll train that  
young girl to be the world's greatest teen heroine!"  
  
Shego gasped. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I just said it, didn't I? Of course I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay, this plan of yours is NOT making any sense! You're actually going to  
train HER to be like Kim Possible?"  
  
"Not like. Better than!"  
  
Drakken started laughing like a maniac as he walked off, leaving an irate  
Shego to ponder what was going on.  
  
"Has he lost his mind?" she asked herself.  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 3: "Training Day"  
- Drakken begins to train his new recruit in being a teen heroine.  
- Shego threatens to walk out if Drakken goes through with his plan.  
- Kim and Ron get ready to tackle another mission when they get a visitor.  
  
Author's Note:  
Just my luck that the "Kimitation Nation" episode had to air yesterday, as  
what happens between Drakken and Shego there is similar to what happens  
here. It won't change what happens in this fic, but I just wanted to point  
this out before someone jumped in and asked 'why is the plot so similar?' 


	4. Training Day

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me.  
  
Fanfic Rating: This fanfic will be rated PG for some intense battle  
sequences... but that will be much later on.  
  
======  
  
  
Chapter Three - Training Day (11.22.02)  
  
  
Drakken's latest hideout, exact location unknown...  
  
  
Accompanied by some of the stock henchmen, the young girl who had been hired  
by Drakken the night before entered a makeshift theater. There, Drakken was  
planning on showing them some old footage of his battles with Kim Possible.  
  
Up above them, Drakken had put the finishing touches on the film reel and was  
about to attach it to the film projector. Shego decided to pick that exact  
moment to kick open the door into the room, angering Drakken to no end.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Drakken shouted.  
  
"I know you're upset about Kim beating us again last night," Shego said,  
"but training someone to be just like her? Have you lost your marbles?"  
  
"I see you still fail to see the ingenious of my plan."  
  
"Well, enlighten me," she quipped sarcastically.  
  
"It's simple. After our new recruit watches all of these films, she'll be  
so amazed that she'll want to be as good as Kim Possible. We train her to  
be even better. Then we send her out to save the world! Bwa ha ha ha!"  
  
"And that helps us HOW? One Kim Possible is enough, thank you very much!"  
  
"But she doesn't just saves the world. She'll do it better than our foe can  
ever expect to do! And then she'll be out of a job and we'll be free to  
take over the world!"  
  
"You actually think that this recruit of yours can outwit her?" Shego asked  
unimpressed, as evident by her hands being on her hips.  
  
"Outwit, outdo, outlast, outstyle... if there is such a thing. Beh, whatever.  
She'll be better at Kim Possible at everything! She will do everything Kim  
Possible does... only much better."  
  
"That'll take too long! Besides, there's no one that has a better chance at  
beating her than me! I can take Kim Possible out before your recruit even  
learns how to do a backflip!"  
  
"You've tried so many times and you still haven't beaten her! What good is  
it going to do me to send you out to get her again?"  
  
"You know, maybe we'd actually win if you'd help me fight once in awhile!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one with the glowing hands! But since it seems you can't  
beat that wretched cheerleader, I'll have my recruit take a crack at her."  
  
"Oh, and this whole 'my recruit' business. You sound as if you own her."  
  
"Technically, yes. It's in my contract."  
  
"But I'm your right-hand woman! There's no one better than me at my job!"  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't have a 'no cloning' clause in her contract."  
  
"So you favor her over me because she's allowing you to clone her if you  
find it necessary?"  
  
"Oh, it's much more than that Shego."  
  
"And that's more than enough for me, Drakken! Look, if you want to bring in  
some second-stringer, that's fine by me. But she's not taking my job from  
me! She can have it... I quit!"  
  
Shego stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
"Fine!" Drakken yelled after her. "I never needed you anyway!"  
  
Drakken slid the reel onto the spool and turned the projector on, starting  
the film.  
  
"I can do this without Shego's help," Drakken said to himself. "When I'm  
done molding this girl, Kim Possible won't stand a chance against her. I'll  
have created the greatest teen hero this world's ever seen!"  
  
  
======  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Middleton High School, Kim and Ron were still stumped about  
what happened in London last night as they walked to first period together.  
  
"It's so unlike Drakken to lure us to London just to take us out," Kim  
said, trying to reason her way through the incident.  
  
"Maybe he's getting tired of us," Ron suggested. "Well, maybe just you.  
You're always stopping his evil schemes. He might be more focused on stopping  
you now."  
  
"So what's the ish? I can handle anything Drakken can throw at me."  
  
"Kim!" a female voice yelled from afar. "I've got news for you, girl!"  
  
The sudden outburst thrusted Ron into panic mode. Before Kim knew it, Ron  
had opened a nearby door into a broom closet and pulled them both in.  
  
"Ron!" Kim exclaimed as Ron closed the door. "Just WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"If Drakken's trying to get rid of you, then he might have sent a robot  
assassin here to Middleton."  
  
"A robot assassin?" Kim wasn't believing one word as she crossed her arms  
over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "It's just Monique!"  
  
Kim glanced around the room and saw that Ron wasn't around anymore. Well,  
at least not in plain sight, as she found him hiding behind a bunch of  
mops that were leaning against a wall.  
  
"That's what he wants you to think," Ron said, shivering in fear. "You  
can't trust anybody anymore!"  
  
"Uh huh," Rufus nodded, temporarily popping out of Ron's pants pocket before  
nestling back in.  
  
"Oh, puh-lease. The only person Drakken would send after me would be Shego.  
No robot assassin, okay?"  
  
Suddenly, the broom closet door opened. Ron and Rufus screamed in fright as  
they tried to hide themselves from whomever was entering.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me?" Monique asked, stepping inside. "Or is  
this a little game that you two are playing."  
  
"Sorry Monique," Kim apologized before shooting an angry glare at Ron. "Ron  
thinks Drakken is out to get me."  
  
"It's true!" Ron shouted, coming out from his hiding place.  
  
"Drakken's got Ron trippin' that much? Girl, you're lucky I found you."  
  
Monique reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a rolled up poster. She  
unfurled it, which was an advertisement for an upcoming sale at Club Banana.  
  
"It's the Annual Club Banana Founders' Sale!" Monique shouted excitedly.  
"Everything in the store is on sale, girl! And club members get double  
points this weekend ONLY!"  
  
"Double points? Maybe I'll finally get that petticoat I've been wanting for  
weeks!"  
  
"There's no better way to relieve your stress. Girl, you know I'm SO there!"  
  
"We'll go there after practice tomorrow."  
  
"Gotcha." Monique then peered around Kim to look at Ron. "Maybe you should  
come along too, Ron."  
  
The warning bell rang. Monique turned to walk away as headed off to class.  
  
"Gotta go!"  
  
Monique waved goodbye as she departed, finally giving Ron the opportunity  
to come out from the closet.  
  
"You see? There's nothing wrong with Monique."  
  
"KP, you can't see the telltale signs? She wants us to go Club Banana so  
Drakken can capture us!"  
  
"Monique wants us to go because there's a sale. It's not a trap!"  
  
"You never know."  
  
Kim groaned as she too began to walk off. "Look, I'd better motor or I'll be  
late. You better be off of this whole 'robot assassin' notion later."  
  
"Be careful Kim!" Ron exclaimed as he looked around the hall before slowly  
sneaking off to class himself.  
  
  
======  
  
  
Over in Drakken's hideout, the new recruit was already tumbling and flipping  
as if she were Kim Possible. She was easily avoiding Drakken's goons as if  
she were an eel. None of them could even grab her, much less get in a punch  
or kick. Drakken smiled as he watched her eventually tire them out.  
  
"Good work!" he praised, walking over to his recruit with a gadget of some  
sort in hand. "You're as agile as a gazelle! Now, you just need a few  
gadgets to attack with."  
  
"And then I'll get to save the world?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is SO cool!"  
  
Drakken rolled his eyes as he handed the gadget to her. It actually was a  
simple utility belt that was packed with numerous nic-nacs. "In this belt  
you'll have everything you'll need to confuse, disarm, and capture your  
opponents."  
  
She reached into one of the belt's pouches and pulled out a small petri-dish  
shaped container with a sticky gel inside.  
  
"Hair gel?" she asked, dipping her fingers in to feel it.  
  
"Not just any hair gel. When water is added and then applied to a flat  
surface, it turns into an unescapable blob of stickiness!"  
  
"Then I'm guessing that I shouldn't put this in my hair?"  
  
Drakken slapped himself on the forehead as he saw that she had already put  
some of the gel in her hair.  
  
"We'd better just skip the rest of the tutorial."  
  
Another henchman walked into the room and whispered into Drakken's ear. In  
response, he smiled as turned to face his recruit.  
  
"Something tells me that you've got a job already..."  
  
  
======  
  
  
That night in Scotland, Kim and Ron were sneaking through a pub-filled town  
square. Kim had her Kimmunicator in hand, as he and Ron stopped to get an  
update on their latest mission from Wade.  
  
"So Wade, what can you tell me about this heist?" Kim asked the webmaster.  
  
"Not much," Wade replied, typing away at his computer. "It's some type of  
top-secret experimental transport device. Who knows what state it might be  
in."  
  
"If Duff Killagan wants it, then he must know something about it we don't."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know," Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I can't think of anything that  
Killagan would want transported. He hasn't done anything since the last time  
we fought him."  
  
"Well, be careful," Wade said. "It might be dangerous."  
  
"It'll be a cinch," Kim said reassuringly as she shut the Kimmunicator off  
and pocketed it.  
  
"So KP, what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, we have to find Killagan first and see if he already has the device  
in his possession."  
  
Kim ran off towards an all-too familiar pub sitting at the next street corner.  
She stopped to hide behind a stack of crates in a nearby alley. Ron joined  
her just seconds later.  
  
"Kim... then what?"  
  
"You'll lure him out while I try to snatch the device from him."  
  
Out of nowhere, the voice of Duff Killagan rings out from inside the pub.  
  
"You'll be pushing up daisies when I'm done with you, lass."  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other and realized that somehow Killagan knew  
they were there. They only had one option... to get him before he got them.  
  
"Let's go Ron!"  
  
Kim ran out from behind the crates and into the pub. Ron was right behind  
her.  
  
"Okay Duff Killagan, hand over..."  
  
Kim never got to finish her sentence as she saw Duff Killagan sitting in the  
middle of the room, all tied up.  
  
"Oh great," he remarked sarcastically. "Kim Possible's here too. Why don't  
the whole world try and stop me?"  
  
"Whoa," Ron gasped in amazement as he looked over Kim's shoulder. "Someone  
bagged Killagan." He then pointed off-screen. "And she's right there!"  
  
"She?" Kim turned towards where Ron was pointing. And sure enough, there was  
a girl standing not too far from Killagan. A girl in a black T-shirt and  
baggy blue jeans.  
  
The girl turned and met Kim's gaze. She screamed excitedly as she ran over  
and grabbed Kim's hands, shaking them up and down.  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" she shouted.  
  
"And you are?" Kim asked as the girl continued to squeal with joy.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners? My name's Jenny. Jenny Able. But my friends  
call me Jen."  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 4: "Challenger"  
- Kim and Ron try to figure out where Jen came from.  
- Drakken continues to train his new recruit to become Kim Possible's equal.  
- And more problems for KP as Bonnie creates a new routine for the squad.  
  
No new episode this coming week because of the Thanksgiving Holiday, but  
"She Will Do Anything" will resume on December 6th. 


	5. Challenger

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me.  
  
Fanfic Rating: This fanfic will be rated PG for some intense battle  
sequences... but that will be much later on.  
  
======  
  
  
Chapter Four - Challenger (12.06.02)  
  
  
A pub in Scotland...  
  
  
Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had flown here, hoping to stop rogue golfer  
turned supervillain Duff Killagan before he had gotten away with a  
top-secret experimental transport device that he had just stolen. But  
they didn't expect to see Killagan caught by a girl Kim's age. One they  
had never seen before. Yet, the new girl knew all about Kim.  
  
"I can't believe it!" the girl screamed. "It really is you! THE Kim  
Possible!"  
  
"I... haven't saved you before, have I... Jenny?" Kim asked, trying to  
figure out if she had seen her somewhere.  
  
"Definitely not," Jenny replied, "But I know all about you! I've watched  
all of your adventures on film! They're the bomb!"  
  
"On film?" Kim's eyebrows raised with interest as she glanced at Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, catching Kim's glaze.  
  
"Oh... nothing."  
  
"It is SO NOT nothing!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Ron."  
  
"KP, I'm not a Madison Taylor-like person! I don't have a camera taping  
your every move!" Ron then thought about it for a second. "Come to think  
of it Kim, Monique would probably be more Madison than me!"  
  
"You've got a point there," Kim agreed. "Monique would be more likely to  
pick out my wardrobe than you."  
  
"So you WERE thinking that I videotape you!"  
  
"Excuse me," Jenny interrupted, "but who is this Madison Taylor girl?"  
  
"Oh, just some cartoon character who videotapes her friend as she collects  
magic cards. The costume designs are to die for! Ron watches it all the  
time."  
  
"Only because you turned me onto the show in the first place!"  
  
Jenny then let go of Kim's hands, which she had been holding onto for the  
past minute or so, and then runs over to Ron. Ron's knees began to knock  
as Jenny looked over Ron carefully.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kim asked Jenny. "Is there something on Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, what's with the freaky once over?" Ron added, taking a step back.  
  
"How come I don't remember seeing you in the films?" Jenny asked.  
  
"What?" Ron was in disbelief. "I'm the sidekick! I'm always by Kim's side!"  
Ron began to pace around. "How can I NOT be in the film? What kind of  
cameraman taped those anyway?"  
  
"Probably some amateur filmmaker," Kim deduced. "Then again, I guess it  
would be right. After all, I am the one who always stops the bad guys."  
  
Ron sighed. "And I'm always the distraction. KP, can you for once be the  
distraction?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Again with the 'we'll see' bit?"  
  
"Ron, we'll talk later, okay? We've got more important matters right now."  
  
"Yeah," Jenny agreed as the three turned to look at the tied up Killagan,  
who was awfully quiet. And with good reason... all that were left in the  
chair were the ropes that had held him there.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of gears clicking and whirring filled the air. Kim,  
Ron, and Jenny ran outside just in time to see Duff Killagan making his  
getaway... in a turbo-charged plastic bubble.  
  
"What the..." Kim started to say before Killagan's yelling cut her off.  
  
"Looks like the luck of the Irish is on my side," Killagan snidely remarked  
as he was quickly getting out of range.  
  
"Not so fast!" Kim yelled as she pulled out her hair dryer, which was  
actually a grappling hook gun. Of course, Jenny didn't remember that for  
some reason, as she snatched it from Kim.  
  
"Why didn't you say that you had a hair dryer?" Jenny asked as she turned it  
towards her and searched for the on button. "My hair's a mess!"  
  
Of course, that made Kim go into panic mode.  
  
"Wait!" Kim shouted as she reached out just in time, raising the angle so  
that the grappling gun was no longer pointed at Jenny's head, but at the  
wall of a nearby pub. Before Jenny knew it, she had been sent flying towards  
the aforementioned wall, hitting it somewhat hard with her back.  
  
"Owwie..." Jenny gasped as she gritted her teeth in pain.  
  
"That's not a hair dryer," Kim told Jenny, shaking her head before turning  
to Ron. "Help Jenny get down from there. I'm going after Killagan!"  
  
Kim simultaneously activated her portable jetpack and the pair of skates  
built into her shoes. In seconds the jetpack ignited, sending Kim barreling  
down the street.  
  
"Okay... uh..." Ron muttered incoherently as he tried to figure out how to  
get Jenny down.  
  
"Sidekick!" Jenny shouted. "Can you help me down from here before I fall  
and hurt myself? Like, today already!"  
  
Ron walked towards Jenny until he was almost right under her. "Just let go!  
You're not that high up! I can catch you!"  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Yes, totally serious! I can catch you!"  
  
"But what about this hair dryer thingy?"  
  
"Oh, I can get that down later. Now, stop being so fussy and let go!"  
  
Deciding to trust in Ron's abilities, Jenny took a deep breath before  
releasing her grip on the grappling gun. Her fall down to the ground was  
rather quick, giving Ron barely any time to prepare himself for the catch.  
As a result, Ron miscalculated and ended up face first in the sand as Jenny  
landed on top of his back. To boot, Jenny was pretty much unharmed.  
  
"Not bad," Jenny said, grading Ron's performance. "Predictable for a  
sidekick, but not bad at all."  
  
As Jenny was still sitting on top of his back, Ron found himself unable to  
move.  
  
"Just great," Ron quipped sarcastically. "Who would have ever thought that  
having a girl fall for me would be so painful?"  
  
  
======  
  
  
Duff Killagan seemed to be in the clear. As his captor made goody-goody with  
Kim Possible, he had managed to escape using the very device he had just  
stolen. Even if Kim had given chase, it would be almost impossible to catch  
him at the speed he was going.  
  
But something was bothering him. Killagan wanted to make sure that he had  
made a clean getaway. That Kim Possible was nowhere in sight. But he didn't  
want to risk looking back, for fear that she may actually be closing in on  
him. Temptation got the best of the Scotsman though, as he quickly glanced  
behind him.  
  
And sure enough, Kim Possible was right behind him, getting closer and closer  
with each passing second.  
  
"End of the line, Killagan!" Kim yelled.  
  
"Not yet, lassie!" Killagan yelled back, shaking his fist at her before  
trying to figure out what to do next. "Isn't there a way to make this  
bloody thing go faster?" he asked himself as he glanced at the control panel  
in front of him. A panel that consisted of only three round buttons: a  
red one, a yellow one, and a green one.  
  
"I've got to get in front of him somehow," Kim thought, now speeding down  
the street and currently positioned next to the pod's boosters.  
  
"You'll never catch me at full power!" Killagan shouted as he began to  
rapidly pound the green button on the console.  
  
"Full power?" Kim asked, a bit fearful for what might happen next. And with  
good reason, as she noticed that the booster rockets began to shake  
furiously.  
  
Kim quickly skidded to a stop, looking on helplessly as Killagan seemed to  
be pulling farther and farther away.  
  
"I knew she was no match for this baby!" Killagan said to himself as Kim's  
figure disappeared into the distance, now far behind him.  
  
And then, it happened.  
  
The prototype's rocket boosters separated from the bubble pod, bursting the  
cockpit immediately thanks to the extreme heat coming from the booster's  
exhaust. With nothing to protect him or hold him up off the ground, Duff  
Killagan tumbled onto the sandy road, rolling and rolling for close to  
seventy-five or eight feet before coming to a stop, face up towards the sky.  
Although bruised and battered, Killagan was conscious enough to shield his  
eyes with his hands just as the rocket, now several hundred feet in the air  
and still going higher, explodes.  
  
"How could I 'ave failed?" he asked himself as he laid back, waiting for Kim  
Possible to come after him... which she did rather promptly, arriving on the  
scene seconds later.  
  
"I guess I know now why that thing's still a prototype," Kim said aloud as  
she smiled while standing right next to Killagan's nearly limp body.  
  
"Aye. That's the last time I steal an uncompleted top-secret project."  
  
  
======  
  
  
As Kim was walking back to the pub where she had left Ron and Jenny, she  
spotted her sidekick running towards her.  
  
"KP, are you okay?"  
  
"No big," Kim replied, waving off the perilous capture as if it were nothing.  
"Killagan won't be bothering us for awhile. Can't say the same for the  
prototype though. Whole thing blew up in his face."  
  
Ron winced as if he felt Killagan's pain. "Whoa. Hate to be him."  
  
"Seriously," Kim agreed as she put her hands on her hips. "Where's Jenny?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"She left."  
  
"She left?"  
  
"Yep. Just like that. One moment I was helping her get down from the wall,  
the next she's gone. She flew the coop!"  
  
"She's probably a bit shaken up after what she almost did. I don't blame  
her, either. That could have been real messy."  
  
"You have to admit though, she did manage to capture Duff Killagan  
singlehandedly."  
  
"Yeah, but she seems too much of a fanatic to me. We need to set her  
straight before she really hurts herself. I'd never live with myself if she  
did something just to prove she could be like me!"  
  
"Nobody can be like you, Kim! Not even me!"  
  
"Thank goodness for that."  
  
  
======  
  
  
In a helicopter soaring above the city, Jenny was having a quite moment of  
reflection as Drakken lectured her on being a good superhero.  
  
"Heroes don't get distracted as easily as you do!" Drakken told her. "You  
can't let your guard down for a second! Even around... blech... Kim Possible!  
You never know when a supervillain might appear to try and take over the  
world! Now, when we get back to the lab, I want you to blah blah blah and  
blah blah..."  
  
Jenny sighed, as she had stopped listening to Drakken and instead started to  
focus on her near-death experience.  
  
"How could I make such a stupid mistake?" her conscious asked her. "The  
whole 'gadgets looking like regular, everyday appliances' thing is still new  
to me. Maybe I'd be better off just watching Kim Possible save the day  
herself. At least then, I wouldn't be in the way or risking my life.  
  
"Why am I risking my life anyway? I only wanted to be a hero because it  
would make me more popular in school. And no one's forcing me to continue.  
Then again, I can't just quit and leave the good doctor hanging. After all,  
he's put so much into making sure that I succeed. I don't want to blow  
this for him.  
  
"I guess I'll give this a second chance. But I have to make sure I don't  
fail ever again. Not if I want to prove to the world that I can save the  
world. Just like Kim Possible.  
  
"Just like Kim Possible."  
  
  
======  
  
  
Back at home that night, Kim was up in her room, lying on her bed as she  
worked on her homework. But her train of thought was interrupted as the  
cordless phone sitting next to her began to ring.  
  
"Hello there, K."  
  
Kim sighed the moment she heard Bonnie's voice. "What's up, B? I'm kinda  
busy."  
  
"Just wanted to let you know the squad isn't complaining about your routine  
anymore."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear." Kim said, a smile creeping across her face.  
  
"And it's all thanks to the new routine that replaced it!"  
  
"Hold up... new routine? Since when?"  
  
"Well, when you didn't show up for practice today, I assumed that you didn't  
want to do your routine anymore."  
  
"You assumed wrong, Bonnie. I'm not giving up on MY routine!"  
  
"Everybody wants MY routine now. Face it, Kim. The squad's lost faith in  
you. They want me to be captain."  
  
"Remember what happened last time I let you be captain?"  
  
"That's in the past! Besides, you said that if someone could show you a  
better routine than yours, you'd accept it."  
  
"I haven't approved of it yet, Bonnie."  
  
"Kim, the competition's only a week away. We need a captain who can make  
decisions at a moment's notice! Not someone who makes it only when she's  
available."  
  
"But you're not cut out to be squad captain! Only I can balance so many  
things at once and still bring my A-game to all of them."  
  
"But you haven't seen how good I can be! Trust me, the routine is gold medal  
material!"  
  
"We'll just see about that."  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 5: "New Sensation"  
- Is Bonnie's new routine really all that or so last month?  
- After some training, Jenny tries to stop a rampaging robot in Tokyo!  
- And as Kim tries to do her own thing, a careless mistake may prove fatal.  
  
Originally, I had planned to release two more chapters before Christmas, but  
certain circumstances have left me with no other option than to forget it.  
"She Will Do Anything" will resume after the holidays, probably during the  
first full week of January. Also, I will no longer be working on the one  
chapter-per-week schedule as of the new year. Whether that means new chapters  
will be posted faster or slower is yet to be seen.  
  
So until then, have a happy holiday! 


	6. New Sensation

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me.  
  
Fanfic Rating: This fanfic will be rated PG for some intense battle  
sequences... but that will be much later on.  
  
======  
  
  
Chapter Five - New Sensation (02.03.03)  
  
  
Middleton High School, Junior Varsity cheerleading practice...  
  
  
The following afternoon, squad captain Kim Possible watched the entire  
team practice to a new routine that had been composed by Bonnie Rockwaller,  
second-in-command and the resident thinks-she-knows-it-all girl.  
  
"Okay, places everyone!" Bonnie ordered the squad. "From the top!"  
  
She then turned around to face Kim, who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Well Kim, are you going to join us or what?"  
  
"Bonnie, everyone looks like they're struggling with your routine as much as  
they were with mine two days ago." Kim shook her head. "You haven't  
convinced me that it's worth it yet."  
  
"Really? Maybe you're afraid that you can't do it."  
  
"Anything you can do, I can do!"  
  
"Well, let's see it, Kim!"  
  
Kim grabbed her pom poms off of the gym floor and walked past Bonnie, scowling  
as she did. Bonnie followed, moving into her position in the center and  
telling Kim to stand next to her.  
  
"Okay everyone, on three! One! Two! Thr..."  
  
At that moment, Ron Stoppable ran in with his Mad Dog mask on.  
  
"Middleton High!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Hello!" Bonnie exclaimed as she stomped over. "We're in the middle of  
practice here!"  
  
Ron took off his mask and started yelling back. "You can't boss me around!  
Only Kim's allowed to do that!"  
  
"Kim! Tell your freak of a friend to leave!"  
  
"Ron's not a freak," defended Kim as she joined the duo. "He's... well...  
he's just Ron, Bonnie."  
  
"I don't care! Get him out of here!"  
  
"You can't tell Kim what to do!" Ron said, clenching his fists. "She's the  
captain!"  
  
"Actually," Kim spoke up, swinging her right leg back and forth as if she  
was kicking up imaginary sand. "Bonnie's in charge today."  
  
Ron double back in surprise. "Kim! How could you even think of doing that?"  
  
"Because she did, okay?" Bonnie jumped in before she began to push Ron towards  
the gym exit. "Now, this is a 'team only' practice, so I'm going to have to  
ask you to leave."  
  
"Since when has asking someone to leave require pushing them out?" Kim asked.  
  
"Since I'm the captain!" Bonnie replied.  
  
"For today. TO-DAY! And besides, that still doesn't give you the right to  
push Ron out against his will."  
  
"I'm trying to win us regionals!"  
  
"And so am I!"  
  
"At least I'm putting in an effort to get the squad ready."  
  
Kim smirked. "Strong words coming from someone as easygoing as you, wouldn't  
you say?"  
  
"You'd better watch it. I could have you kicked off the team!"  
  
"May I remind you that I am the squad captain? Have been since the beginning  
of the school year and will continue to be until the end. Or has all the  
power made you forget that already?"  
  
"You're just jealous because I'm actually getting something done, K."  
  
Kim and Bonnie growled at each other, as they look as they were about to get  
into a catfight. Ron quickly tried to think of a way to resolve this, but  
something else managed to do that for him... the Kimmunicator.  
  
"Whew!" Ron wiped the sweat off of his forehead as the Kimmunicator began  
beeping its four-note jingle. "Saved by the jingle bells!"  
  
Kim managed to disengage her staring contest with Bonnie long enough to walk  
over to her backpack and pull out her Kimmunicator.  
  
"Wade?" Kim said seethingly as she turned it on.  
  
"Uh... this isn't a bad time, is it?" Wade asks, a little hesitant to continue  
as he noticed the foul mood Kim was in.  
  
"Go ahead," Kim replied, the calmer side of her taking control for the moment.  
  
"I know you're not going to believe this... but there's a giant robot stomping  
through Tokyo!"  
  
"A giant robot?" Kim raised an eyebrow intriguingly as Ron came over to hear  
what Wade had to say to.  
  
"I didn't think you'd believe me." Wade shook his head.  
  
"This is like some sci-fi movie flick come to life!" Ron exclaimed, slightly  
panicked.  
  
"Tokyo... giant robot..." Kim began to think. "Why does this all sound so  
familiar?"  
  
Kim thought for a minute before resuming her conversation with Wade.  
  
"By any chance, the robot wouldn't be consisting of parts of an assembly line,  
with a built-in computer system that keeps repeating 'Konnichiwa' over and  
over again, would it?"  
  
"No," Wade replied, before catching onto Kim's theory. "You don't suppose..."  
  
"It's gotta be Drakken," finished Kim. "Deja vu."  
  
"Isn't Drakken supposed to be a genius?" Ron asked. "They don't try an idea  
twice if it's already failed once!"  
  
"Sometimes the well runs dry, Ron. You can't expect anyone to come up with  
a good plan all the time."  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Bonnie interrupted, as Kim and Ron noticed that the  
whole squad was now waiting for them.  
  
"Bonnie, could you stay out of this?" Kim asked, trying to keep her mind  
focused on Drakken.  
  
"Wade," Ron butted in, "how about getting us a ride before things get..."  
  
"One's on the way!" Wade announced before logging off.  
  
"Come on Kim!" Ron exclaimed, motioning for her to follow him. But Kim wasn't  
moving at all.  
  
"Ron, I can't go now! What about practice?"  
  
"It's never stopped you before!"  
  
"But this is different!"  
  
"Go ahead Kim," Bonnie said with a smirk on her face. "You'd better go do  
that whole 'saving the world' thing. I can handle things here."  
  
"There's no way I'm leaving the squad in your hands!" Kim retorted.  
  
"Kim... giant robot trashing Tokyo!" Ron exclaimed. "Like, now!"  
  
Kim sighed, knowing that keeping the world safe came before maintaining  
control of the cheerleading squad. She began to gather her things.  
  
"Okay girls," Kim put on her best smile as she addressed the squad. "Bonnie's  
in charge. We're going to stick with her routine."  
  
All of the girls were shocked with Kim's announcement... including Bonnie.  
  
"Good luck, B." Kim was on her way out, shooting Bonnie one last glance.  
  
"Thanks... I think," Bonnie replied, still a bit shocked.  
  
  
======  
  
  
A few minutes later, Kim and Ron are waiting outside the school, dressed in  
their 'mission wear' outfits.  
  
"I can't believe you gave in just like that!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I've got no other choice! Besides, Bonnie will never get them to perfect  
that routine."  
  
"Betting on that she'll come crawling to you on hands and knees for help?"  
  
"Slinking along the ground is more like it."  
  
"You know, the whole Bonnie thing is getting out of hand again."  
  
"Bonnie is not a problem. She never has been, never will be."  
  
"We need to spend time getting this problem of yours resolved! You've got  
to attend peer mediation. Bonnie too."  
  
"Ron," Kim put her hands on her hips, "peer mediation is only for people who  
are too clouded by thoughts of rage to settle an argument amongst themselves."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"First it's arguing! Then battling for control! And then it ends with a  
double piledriver, leaving you both gasping for air!"  
  
"It'll never get to the point where Bonnie and I would want to physically  
harm each other."  
  
"Step one is denial, KP. Always has been, always will be."  
  
"Denial!" Rufus shouts, popping out of Ron's pocket and giving it a thumbs  
down.  
  
The sound of an aircraft flying onto the school grounds begins to fill the air.  
  
"We've got more important things to take care of right now, Ron!" Kim shouted  
over the loud airplane's engines.  
  
  
======  
  
  
Jenny had just arrived on the scene, as she finds herself pushing her way  
through the fleeing crowd.  
  
"Never thought I'd ever do this... hey, watch it!" Jenny yelled as someone  
pushed her out of the way.  
  
Stopping in her tracks despite the stampeding crowd trying to get around her,  
she glanced up ahead, where the giant metal robot stomps towards her. To  
add to the citizens' fear, the robot swung its arms around and began knocking  
parts of nearby buildings down.  
  
"Drakken never said anything about battling giant robots. I don't think my  
life insurance covers this!"  
  
As the robot's giant left foot came down, the ground began to shake. Jenny  
stuck her arms out as she tried to keep her balance and avoid falling from  
the ground. Some of those fleeing around her though weren't so lucky.  
  
Jenny gulped. "Well, if this is what it takes to be like Kim Possible, then  
so be it."  
  
She ran through the remainder of the crowd, clearing the stragglers about  
fifteen feet in front of the rampaging robot.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Jenny yelled defiantly, holding her left hand up in  
the air.  
  
The robot comes to a halt, just a foot's length away from Jenny. Jenny  
let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough."  
  
Suddenly, the robot's left hand formed into a fist and reeled back. Jenny  
instantly realized what the robot was planning to do... but the fear of  
being squashed quickly overcame her, rendering her unable to move.  
  
"Hold on!" a voice yelled from afar.  
  
Jenny was too nervous about her impending doom to look around, but Kim was  
flying in on her jetpack, attempting to pull Jenny to safety in the nick of  
time.  
  
"Just a few more feet," Kim told herself, gritting her teeth as the wind blew  
against, as if it were doing everything it could to hold her back.  
  
"Kim!" came Ron's voice, but it was too late. Just as Kim looked back to  
see what Ron was concerned about, the robot's right arm had whacked Kim hard  
in the back.  
  
The resulting hit sent Kim careening out of control and right towards a  
nearby building.  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 6: "A Test of Loyalty"  
- With Kim seemingly out of commission, how will Ron and Jenny react?  
- Is Drakken really behind the robot?  
- And someone's had quite enough of standing by and watching the new 'KP.'  
  
Just for reference, I'm shooting to have this finished in 3-5 more chapters,  
depending on how much story I can get into each chapter.  
  
New chapters will be released whenever I can get around to them. Until then! 


	7. A Test of Loyalty

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Thanks for all of your patience, KP fans! My first Kim Possible fanfic is  
back underway, and now it's time to start wrapping it up! The last few  
chapters will be exciting... why are you still listening to me? It's time  
to get started!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me. The character Jenny 'Jen' Able does, though.  
  
******  
  
Chapter Six - A Test of Loyalty (04.01.03)  
  
******  
  
Tokyo, Japan...  
  
With impact just a second or two away, Kim had no choice but to brace  
herself for what would prove to be a very painful crash. And it was, as  
she collides head first with the side wall of a local store. If not for her  
helmet, she would have more than likely been killed on impact. Instead, Kim  
was barely conscious as she fell a few inches down to the ground, landing on  
her back.  
  
"KP!" Ron yelled from across the street, already fearing the worst.  
  
"Kim!" Jenny shouted, both worried about Kim and frightened for her own life.  
  
As Ron used his jetpack to get to ground level, Jenny made her way over to  
Kim to check up on her.  
  
"Kim! Kim, wake up!"  
  
When Kim didn't respond, Jenny quickly unfastened the helmet from Kim's head.  
She then proceeded to unstrap the heroine from her jetpack. As the last  
buckle was unlocked, Ron had ran over to help.  
  
"KP!" Ron yelled again before looking at Jenny. "Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Jenny replied worriedly, groaning. "This is all my fault!"  
  
Ron and Jenny slipped the jetpack off, then laid Kim's unconscious body on  
the ground. Ron began to try to wake his best friend up.  
  
"Kim! Come on, Kim! Wake up!"  
  
Ron tried shaking her, lifting her arms one at a time, and even slapping her  
lightly across her cheek. Finally, a small moan escapes Kim's lips as she  
comes to.  
  
"Kim!" Ron exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around Kim's back and lifting  
it off the ground ever so slightly.  
  
"Oh my God, you're alive!" rejoiced a very relieved Jenny. "Thank the stars!"  
  
As Kim slowly opened her eyes, the figures of Ron and Jenny come into view.  
Unfortunately, the giant robot that had knocked her silly was also staring at  
her, as if it was preparing for an attack.  
  
"Look out!" Kim quickly shouted, pointing to the robot behind Ron and Jenny.  
  
The robot balled its hands into fists once again and prepared to pound the  
heroes into the ground. Ron immediately carries off Kim to a safe distance,  
but then he notices that Jenny hasn't moved at all.  
  
"Jenny!" Ron shouted, skidding to a stop and turning back to call for her.  
  
Kim, now conscious enough to realize the immediate danger Jenny was in, leaps  
out of Ron's arms to analyze the situation. Ron was about to object to Kim  
jumping back in so quickly, but there was obviously no choice.  
  
Activating the roller skates built into her shoes, Kim flew as fast as she  
could towards Jenny. The robot brings down its fists hastily, hoping to  
squash both heroines at once.  
  
Ron couldn't bear to watch as he covered his eyes the moment the fists hit  
the ground. The pavement directly beneath the fists began to crack under the  
pressure. A small cloud of dust also kicked up as a result. But when  
everything was settled, Ron finally opened his eyes... and saw Kim sitting on  
the sidewalk on the other side of the street, Jenny standing over her.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life," thanked the novice, still a bit in fear over  
nearly being squashed for the second time in less than five minutes.  
  
Kim began to grit her teeth in pain, prompting Jenny to kneel down and check  
on her.  
  
"Kim... are you..."  
  
Before Jenny could finish asking her question, Kim had already pulled out her  
Kimmunicator from her pocket.  
  
"Here... I need you to talk to Wade for me."  
  
As soon as the Kimmunicator was in Jenny's hands, Kim reached for her left  
pants leg and started to pull it up. As she did, the robot started moving  
towards them. With every footstep it drew closer, shaking the ground even  
more and more.  
  
Meanwhile, the Kimmunicator had come to life as Wade's picture appeared on it.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy genius asked, not recognizing the girl talking to her.  
  
"Kim's down! Trapped! Giant robot! About to be squished!"  
  
Jenny then turned the Kimmunicator to face the robot. Wade gasped in awe as  
he admired the mechanical monster's craftsmanship.  
  
"That's gotta be the most high-tech robot I've ever seen!"  
  
"Hello! We need to stop it, or we'll all be mincemeat!"  
  
"Give me a few minutes." Wade began to type away at his computer.  
  
"We don't have a few minutes!" Jenny shouted as the robot came to a stop just  
a few inches away from her and Kim.  
  
"Ron!" Kim yelled as loud as she could, off to the side. "We need a big  
distraction!"  
  
Ron, still standing on the other side of the street, reaches into his pocket  
and pulls Rufus out of it.  
  
"You ready?" Ron asked his naked mole-rat.  
  
"Uh huh," Rufus nodded, ready and willing to lend a hand... or paw.  
  
"Hey you, big, tall, and ugly!" Ron yelled at the robot. "I'm just as much  
a threat to you as they are! I bet you don't even have the guts to come after  
me!"  
  
That was enough to get the robot riled up, as it glanced back at Ron and Rufus.  
It then abandoned its original plan to get Kim and Jenny, and instead focused  
on getting rid of the guys.  
  
"Ready, Rufus?"  
  
Rufus nodded as the robot stomped up to Ron. The yellow-haired sidekick  
expected his adversary to try and squash him. Instead, the bot's hands  
disappeared to reveal missile launchers.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Ron screamed in fear as he stepped back.  
  
Kim was helpless to do anything, as her left ankle was swelling badly. Jenny  
was still holding onto the Kimmunicator, waiting for Wade to come up with  
something.  
  
"Can't you hurry it up?"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can! But it's hard to do this when I don't know  
exactly what we're up against!"  
  
"Well, I do! A giant robot! And it's about to destroy Kim's sidekick!"  
  
Ron and Rufus covered their eyes, expecting the worst. But the worst never  
came. In fact, the heroes were surprised when a pair of green energy blasts  
hit the robot right in the abdomen. The blasts tore away a part of the robot  
armor, revealing what looked to be its power supply.  
  
"That must be the power supply," Wade noted. "If you can disable it, you'll  
stop the robot!"  
  
"And how do you suppose that I get up there?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Here!" Kim yelled, managing to pull out her hair dryer from her belt.  
  
"A hair dryer? Oh right... the grappling hook!"  
  
Jenny raised her arms into the air and aimed the hair dryer towards the robot's  
left shoulder. With a simple push of the on button, the hook came flying out  
and up towards its target. Jenny was close enough to hit her target, but  
barely.  
  
"If you can find the CPU plug, I can disable it from here," Wade told Jenny.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Jenny pocketed the Kimmunicator and then pressed the retract button on the dryer,  
allowing the end of the line to tow her up towards the robot's head.  
  
"Ron!" Kim yelled. "Do anything you can to keep the robot still until Jenny  
gets up there!"  
  
"How do I do that?" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Just improvise! Think of something!"  
  
Ron glanced around, searching for a solution. It was then that he saw it. An  
unopened pack of bubble gum lie on the street just a few feet away.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Ron ran over and picked the pack up. Opening it, he started unwrapping sticks  
of gum.  
  
"Start chewing, Rufus!" Ron told the mole rat as he handed him a stick, then  
proceeded to stuff three into his own mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Jenny was hanging on for dear life as the robot tried to shake her  
off.  
  
"Somebody stop this crazy thing!" Jenny yelled, clutching the dryer as hard as  
her hands would allow.  
  
She was swung around until she was flinged right at the robot's stomach.  
Sticking her legs out in front of her, her lower body absorbed most of the  
crash.  
  
"At least I'm not spinning anymore," Jenny commented to herself as she looked  
up and saw the small hole that had been made by the green energy blasts.  
  
She then gasped when she saw the robot swing an open-palmed hand towards her.  
  
"Feet, don't fail me now!"  
  
Jenny started climbing as fast as she could despite the pain in her legs. She  
managed to avoid being crushed by the robot's right hand by mere inches.  
  
"Sidekick boy!" Jenny yelled down to Ron. "Any day now, you hear!"  
  
Ron stuck out his tongue and pulled out the gum that he had been chewing, which  
was now a wad. Combining it with Rufus's small clump of gum, he then ran over  
to get the robot's attention.  
  
"Ready for Round Two?" Ron shouted to the robot. "I'm ready this time!"  
  
Rufus made a few kung fu moves, showing that he was serious as well. The robot  
lifted his left foot to step forward. That's when Ron sprang into action,  
tossing the wad of gum right at the place where the foot was going to come down.  
As soon as the foot was down, the gum immediately began to wedge itself within.  
As a result, the robot was now unable to lift his left off the ground, save for  
a few inches.  
  
"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted with glee, high-fiving Rufus.  
  
He then glanced up to see where Jenny was. She was within arms' length of the  
power supply. Jenny pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. It was still  
on, and Wade was sitting comfortably at his computer.  
  
"So what does this CPU plug look like?" the novice heroine asked the genius.  
  
"Let me see the power supply," Wade responded.  
  
Jenny used one hand to hang onto her rope and the other to hold the Kimmunicator.  
She turned the device so that Wade could see the power supply himself.  
  
"There!" Wade exclaimed. "On the upper left, sticking out to the side!"  
  
Jenny carefully rocked back and forth until she could swing over in that  
direction. Finding the three-pronged plug, Jenny attached the Kimmunicator to  
it. Wade then began to type away at his computer.  
  
"Incoming!" Ron shouted from the ground.  
  
Looking up, Jenny saw the robot trying to use its hands to swat her off of his  
body. She immediately began to swing back and forth as she tried to avoid  
getting hit. The ever present danger of being hit off the rope and plunging  
a good thirty feet to the ground lingered through her brain.  
  
After a few tense seconds, the robot ceased its attempts to take Jenny out. In  
fact, it had stopped moving completely. Jenny sighed in relief as she continued  
to dangle from her rope.  
  
On the ground, Kim placed one hand against the wall of a nearby building. She  
used that to brace herself as she got to her feet, being careful enough to  
avoid putting pressure on her sore left ankle.  
  
"Good going, Jenny!" exclaimed Kim. "We'll just leave the rest to the boys in  
blue."  
  
"It's not over just yet..." a voice shouted from nearby.  
  
Kim noticed that the voice was coming from the alley behind her. Out of the  
building's shadows came Shego, with her hands glowing and a smirk on her face.  
  
"Aww Kimmie... did you fall and hurt yourself?" Shego then smiled as she leaned  
into a fighting stance. "Allow me to make it worse!"  
  
"Shego! If you're here, then Drakken can't be far behind!"  
  
"I don't need Drakken to take care of you. Besides, I have more than enough  
help with his new recruit."  
  
"New recruit?" Ron looked around the area, obviously trying to find this guy.  
  
"Uh huh," Shego nodded. "She's right above you!"  
  
Kim knew that there was only one person that was right above Ron... and that  
was Jenny.  
  
"For shame!" Ron shouted. "You're with Drakken?"  
  
"Of course," Kim exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "It's so duh obvious."  
  
"Drakken trained me to be a heroine!" Jenny yelled. "Just like you, Kim!"  
  
"That's what you think," Shego said. "You've been played for a fool! Now...  
get down here and take care of Kim Possible!"  
  
============================== End Chapter Six ==============================  
  
Preview of Chapter 7: "Decoy Deludes Daredevil Damsel Dauntingly"  
- Can it be true? Is Jenny a double agent for Drakken?  
- Will Drakken make an appearance to divulge his full plan?  
- And can Kim protect herself even with a bum ankle slowing her down?  
  
I'll be going one chapter a week until the end... which should be very soon.  
So, we'll stop on this cliffhanger and see you all back here next week! 


	8. Decoy Deludes Daredevil Damsel Dauntingl...

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
We now continue to pedal along towards the finale! I bet you're all hankering  
to get to the story already, so here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me. The character Jenny 'Jen' Able does, though.  
  
******  
  
Chapter Seven - Decoy Deludes Daredevil Damsel Dauntingly (04.08.03)  
  
******  
  
Two miles and closing, outside of Tokyo, Japan, on a blimp...  
  
Doctor Drakken was observing the robot's destruction of the Japanese metropolis  
from a safe distance. For him, the attack served two purposes. The first was  
to help further develop Jenny Able's battling skills by putting her physical  
and mental capabilites to the test. The second was to show to the city's  
governing bodies, and the rest of the country, that he was a force to be  
reckoned with and that he wouldn't hesitate to destroy large cities at will.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan!" Drakken announced to the henchmen  
around him. "Once my little hero-in-training has finished saving the city,  
she'll be ready for the main event!"  
  
Three henchmen, all sitting next to each other and in front of a control panel  
for the rampaging robot, seemed to be confused as a fourth, the one piloting  
the blimp, decided to speak up.  
  
"You mean this isn't the main event?" the pilot asked.  
  
"Of course it's not!" Drakken shouted back. "The main event is having Jenny  
to fight and defeat that wretched Kim Possible! That cheerleader has been a  
thorn in my side for far too long! I must get rid of her!"  
  
"Doctor Drakken!" one of the panel-monitoring henchman interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The power signal transmitter on the robot has been shut off."  
  
"She's done already? She might be a whole lot better at this hero thing than I  
thought. Maybe we should have her go after Kim Possible right here and now!"  
  
Drakken then walked up to the pilot and pointed straight ahead at Tokyo.  
  
"Head into the city! It's time to pick up our little friend!"  
  
======  
  
Drakken's little friend, Jenny Able, was hanging 30 feet above the ground, with  
her grappling gun still attached to the robot's power supply. Below her were  
Ron and Rufus, who were stuck between deciding whom to help... Jenny or Kim,  
the latter of which was standing face-to-face with Shego, Drakken's former  
partner-in-crime.  
  
"I knew there was something fishy about you!" Kim stated with a serious look  
on her face.  
  
"Doctor Drakken gave me the chance to be a superhero, just like you!" Jenny  
said aloud.  
  
"I'm not a superhero! I'm just an ordinary teen girl who does the whole  
saving-the-world thing!"  
  
"But all of the films Drakken showed with you in action were so way past cool!  
I wanted to be just like you!"  
  
"You mean those films that you were talking about that had me in it were from  
Drakken?" Kim started gagging, as she stuck her tongue out and pointed towards  
it. "This is getting majorly freaky."  
  
"I'll say," Ron spoke up. "What do you think he does with those tapes?"  
  
"I really don't want to know," Kim replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Excuse me, hello?" Shego cut in, trying to draw attention to the fact that she  
was still standing there. "Drakken's not the one here right now. I am!"  
  
"Hold on... you work for Drakken too?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I did, before he decided to bring you into the fold!"  
  
"Oh, so you must be the one Drakken got rid of because you weren't faring well  
in training!"  
  
"What?" Shego growled angrily. "Drakken said that. I'm gonna ring his neck  
the next time I see him!"  
  
"Actually, I'd have to agree with him," continued Jenny. "You definitely don't  
have the whole Kim-style look in your clothing."  
  
"Why would I want to look like her?" Shego pointed at Kim.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Kim added. "I can't believe Drakken's trying to  
create someone that's my equal."  
  
Ron raised his hand to get the girls' attention. "Is it just me, or does this  
whole plot seem way too familiar?"  
  
"Definitely way too familiar," Kim said in agreement.  
  
"Then you won't mind this plot twist!" Shego yelled, reaching out to give Kim  
a sock to the jaw.  
  
Kim ducked just in time to avoid Shego's right fist. She then quickly countered  
with a right-legged roundhouse kick, but Shego jumped over that with no problem.  
The two continued to go at it, both throwing an assortment of punches and kicks.  
Kim's bad left ankle was hurting her though, as her moves were a bit more  
predictable since she could use only three of her limbs to fight, as opposed to  
four.  
  
Suddenly, Shego connected with a deep flying kick to the stomach, quickly  
sending Kim to the ground. Shego immediately went for another flying kick, but  
she missed and hit pavement instead as Kim flipped back into a headstand to  
avoid the hit. Kim then flipped backwards to get right side up, but she barely  
had time to gasp as Shego continued to aggressively go at her.  
  
"Kim!" Ron yelled, knowing that there was no way who could step in and fight  
with Shego. He wouldn't stand a chance at all.  
  
Above him, Jenny was also worried about Kim. The problem is, she didn't know  
how to get down from her current position without hurting herself. It was then  
that she looked down at Ron and got a brainstorm.  
  
"Sidekick boy!"  
  
"I have a name!" Ron answered defiantly. "Ron Stoppable!"  
  
"Whatever. How about helping me down?"  
  
"You're working for Drakken!" Ron pointed right at Jenny. "We're on opposite  
sides! I'm not helping you down just so you can help Shego beat Kim!"  
  
"But I don't want to beat Kim! I just want to be like her!"  
  
"I've heard it all before! And I'm not fallin' for it!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"La-la la la la," Ron sang to drown out Jenny's voice as he covered his ears. "I  
can't hear you!"  
  
Jenny mumbled something under her breath. But her anger was overshadowed by a  
bright idea that had made its way into her brain.  
  
Down below, Ron slowly lowered his hands down from his ears. But in doing so,  
it gave Jenny an opportunity to put her plan into action.  
  
"Please Ron!" she pleaded in a soothing voice. Unfortunately, Ron had no  
intention of falling pray to her whims as he covered his ears once again.  
  
"If she thinks that's going to work..." he said as he slowly looked up and  
stopped his statement mid-sentence. That's because Jenny was giving him the  
old patented puppy dog look.  
  
"Uh oh," Rufus said as he ran back into Ron's pants pocket.  
  
"Not the puppy dog look!" Ron said out loud. "That gets me every time!"  
  
Ron reached into his other pocket and pulled out his own hair dryer/grappling  
hook gun. He aimed right next to where the hook from Jenny's gun was positioned.  
Firing, the hook embedded itself right next to Jenny's own. Once Ron made sure  
it was secure, he slowly began the climb up one of the robot's legs and up  
towards where Jenny was hanging.  
  
"That must be some tape," Ron commented. "Drakken even taught her how to do  
the puppy dog face!"  
  
======  
  
Meanwhile, Kim sidestepped to avoid another one of Shego's right hooks, with this  
one going straight into the outer wall of the building behind her.  
  
"Stand still so I can pulverize you!" Shego growled as she pulled her arm out.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that to catch me," Kim shot back with a confident  
smile on her face.  
  
Shego went for a low roundhouse kick to sweep Kim off her feet from the left.  
Kim easily hopped over the attack, but she didn't expect Shego to reach out with  
her arms and grab her ankles. The sudden move was enough to get Kim off balance  
mid-air and land on the ground on her back.  
  
As Kim gritted her teeth in pain over her swelling ankle, and now her sore back,  
Shego was going for the knockout punch.  
  
"I've got you now!" Shego shouted, leaping into the air and aiming her glowing  
fists towards Kim's midsection.  
  
"So not!" Kim retorted back as she raised her legs into the air. She did it  
just in time so that Shego's stomach was the contact point.  
  
The two-legged stationary kick made Shego keel over and fall to the ground,  
gasping for air and barely able to get to her feet. Kim wasn't in good shape  
either, as the pain from her left ankle had intensified three-fold from before.  
  
"I hated to... ow... do that," Kim said as she slowly got to her feet. "Ugh...  
but I couldn't let... ooh... you get away with that last one."  
  
Shego was still getting her breath back, unable to respond to Kim's statement.  
Kim then limped over to the stationary robot, not forced to hop one foot to  
avoid putting any more pressure on her injured left ankle. It was then that  
she spotted Ron and Jenny rappelling down the robot's side.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Kim asked, questioning Ron's actions as the duo  
finally got their feet on the ground.  
  
"Solid ground!" Jenny exclaimed, kissing the pavement below her. "I've never  
loved the Earth as much as I do now!"  
  
Kim winced as Ron answered her question. "I couldn't help. She gave me that  
puppy dog look that you always give me. Only she does it better than you!"  
  
"Nobody can pull off the puppy dog look better than me, Ron."  
  
"Except maybe your mom."  
  
"Okay, she's the exception. But no one else!"  
  
Kim and Ron then turned to face Jenny, who had finished worshipping the ground.  
  
"Jen, um, Jenny, if that is your real name," Kim began, "how did you end up  
working for Drakken in the first place?"  
  
"It all began a few days ago..." Jenny said, recalling the whole recruitment  
process.  
  
======  
  
Jenny flashed back to her pre-superhero days, as she was returning home from a  
busy day at high school.  
  
"I'm home!" Jenny yelled as she opened the front door to her house.  
  
Mrs. Able, Jenny's own mother, shouts back a question. "How was your day, dear?"  
  
"Fine!" Jenny sat down on the lowest step of the staircase leading up to the  
second floor as she took her shoes off. "I'm going up to my room to study!"  
  
"Okay dear! Dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes!"  
  
With her shoes now off, Jenny ran up the stairs and bolted for her bedroom.  
  
"You see," narrated Jenny, "before I ever dreamed of being just like you, I was  
just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. It was so boring."  
  
Once Jenny had gotten in her room, she went straight for her desktop computer.  
With it being already on, Jenny only need to click on her mouse once to get onto  
the World Wide Web to check her e-mail.  
  
"I was checking my e-mail, as I do everyday once I get home. I got the usual...  
junk mail, mail from my girlfriends, more junk... and so on. But it was then  
that I came across this e-mail from someone claiming to know you!"  
  
"Me?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I live in Australia, where no one's really heard of your exploits  
before."  
  
"I thought we went down there once, KP?"  
  
"That's right, Ron. There was this one time we had to go to Sydney to stop  
someone from stealing the Olympic torch."  
  
"Yeah, but the guy didn't realize he was two years too late!"  
  
"Sydney's on the other side of the country," Jenny told them. "I live in  
Melbourne."  
  
"Why don't you talk Australian? Aren't they the ones that greet with you by  
saying 'Hey, mate!'?"  
  
"I've only lived in Melbourne for a few months. Not enough time to pick up  
the accent. My family's originally from Hawaii."  
  
"That explains the tan," Kim said, referring to Jenny's skin color.  
  
"Anyway, back to the e-mail," Jen interrupted, steering the conversation back  
on topic. "It was offering a chance to train a teenage girl to become a hero  
just like you, Kim. Naturally, I decided to follow through with the offer just  
to get out my boring life."  
  
======  
  
Present day, Tokyo...  
  
"Wait, wait," Ron cutted in, not completely understanding. "You read this  
e-mail from Drakken, who's a total stranger..."  
  
"And you fly halfway across the world just to adapt a new lifestyle?" finished  
Kim. "How did you manage to get your parents to approve of that?"  
  
"I just told them that I had won a one-person trip to Disneyland! Parents are  
so gullible these days!"  
  
"Mom and dad would never let me do something like that," commented Kim.  
  
"I think it helped that it was partially true. After all, I was to fly in to  
Los Angeles, and then the e-mail's writer, Drakken, arranged for a private plane  
to fly us to his hideout."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"There were about thirty girls there altogether. Almost all of them were from  
out of the country just like me. But most of them also couldn't speak much  
English, if any."  
  
"So how did you end up getting chosen over all of the others?"  
  
Jenny counted the reasons off on her fingers. "He said I was smart, athletic,  
pretty, and popular... not to mention I was the only girl he could understand."  
  
"Where does he get this stuff?" Ron asked aloud. "It's like he taped our  
everyday conversations!"  
  
"Next time we infiltrate one of Drakken's hideouts, remind me to find those  
files so that we can get rid of them."  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely. If he has so much on me, then he must have stuff on me  
too! He'll know every one of my secrets!"  
  
Kim smiled as she tried to hold in her laughter. "You don't have any secrets  
worth stealing, Ron."  
  
"That is so true!" an ominous yet familiar voice yelled as a spotlight shined  
down on the trio.  
  
Kim, Ron, and Jenny were relieved when the light was quickly turned off to  
reveal Drakken's blimp... and Drakken standing at the entrance as the blimp  
floated ten feet above the ground.  
  
"But you, Kim Possible," Drakken continued on, pointing at the cheerleader, "you  
have loads of secrets that I can use against you! Mwa ha ha ha!"  
  
============================== End Chapter Seven ==============================  
  
Preview of Chapter 8: "A Stoppable Enable?"  
- Pleased with progress so far, Drakken has Jenny turn on Kim!  
- Jenny has explained everything, but are her loyalties still with Drakken?  
- And what's this? Ron steps in to protect Kim? No way!  
  
This is the third-to-last chapter you have just finished reading, and the  
intensity level goes up another notch in next week's installment! See ya then! 


	9. A Stoppable Enable?

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me. The character Jenny 'Jen' Able does, though.  
  
A little warning... the battle does get intense towards the end of this chapter,  
so be forewarned. It's nothing that will increase the fanfic's current  
PG-rating, but I think that you guys should know ahead of time. Just so that  
you're all prepared is all.  
  
******  
  
Chapter Eight - A Stoppable Enable? (04.15.03)  
  
******  
  
Tokyo, Japan...  
  
Kim, Ron, and Jenny looked up at Doctor Drakken, who seemed to be pleased that  
everything was going to plan. But Kim was determined to stop Drakken's evil  
scheme here and now.  
  
"I've found out about your little plan," Kim told Drakken, pointing at Jenny.  
"Jenny's told me everything, so you might as well give up!"  
  
"Really?" Drakken asked, undaunted by Kim's demand to surrender. "Well, my  
plan may no longer be a secret, but it doesn't matter. You won't be able to  
stand up to your replacement anyway."  
  
"My replacement?"  
  
"No one can replace Kim Possible!" Ron shouted. "It's impossible!"  
  
"But my young hero-in-training can. Just watch and see."  
  
"Jenny's not your mind slave, Drakken! She just won't obey you on command!"  
  
"Little do you know, Kim Possible, that I put something in Jenny's last meal.  
It's a little pill that guarantees she will unconditionally obey whatever orders  
I give her."  
  
"You drugged me?" Jenny asked, concerned about what might be floating around in  
her body.  
  
"That's right!" Drakken confirmed proudly. "Right now, you should feel your  
knees getting weak."  
  
Jenny glanced down at her knees, as if she were waiting for the inevitable  
moment when they would start shaking.  
  
"And then your head will start pounding like you got hit with a sledgehammer!"  
  
Jenny raised her hands up to her head, which made her get a little concerned.  
  
"And finally, with the proper magic words, you will become my mind-control lackey  
for as long as I see fit! Ha ha ha ha... this is much better than the time I  
stole that mind-control microchip from the military!"  
  
"Fight it, Jen!" Kim told Jenny. "Don't let Drakken's drug take control of you!"  
  
"Uh, Kim... she's not doing anything," said Ron, pointing it out to her. "In  
fact, nothing's happening to her at all."  
  
"Jenny... are you still in there? Speak to us!"  
  
Jenny just stood there, calm as a cucumber. Indeed, as Ron had thought, nothing  
seemed to be happening.  
  
"What's wrong? I swore I slipped into your soup bowl at lunch!"  
  
"That's a relief," Jenny said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I didn't eat the  
soup. It had mushrooms in it, which I think are all so icky when they go down."  
  
"Curses!" Drakken said aloud.  
  
"That's strike number two!" Kim told Drakken. "You're out of options, so I  
suggest you give up peacefully."  
  
"Not when I've still got one thing working in my favor! The fact that Jenny is  
working for me, under her own conscience!"  
  
"He's right, you know," Jenny said to Kim and Ron.  
  
"Forget about that! Don't you realize that he's using you to get rid of me?"  
  
"Maybe... but Drakken's given me the one thing I've always wanted."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"A life that's not boring! Duh!"  
  
"Don't duh me!" Kim said, now a little irked. "I appreciate this whole idol  
worship thing of yours, but you can't pull off the teen hero thing."  
  
"Why not?" Jenny was now the one hot under the collar, as she began to shoot a  
menacing glare at Kim.  
  
"If it weren't for me, Jenny, you would have been seriously hurt! You can't  
dodge as well as I can, and one day that's going to be your downfall!"  
  
Jenny couldn't believe it. The girl she had spent the past week learning about  
was right in front of her, reprimanding her for following in her footsteps. In  
fact, Jenny thought that Kim was beginning to act like a nagging mother. Or an  
uppity best friend. That led Jenny to respond with an appropriate retort.  
  
"You're just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous? I am not jealous!"  
  
"Of course you are! You thought you were making a difference by saving the  
world. But when I came in and stole some of your thunder, you couldn't stand  
another teen girl just like you! So now you're just trying to get me out of  
the way so that you can get all the glory!"  
  
"I'd never do such a thing!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, let me throw this at you, Kim! It was my decision alone to  
apply for the job, Drakken gave it to me, and I'm just doing what I'm paid to do.  
Drakken's a great teacher, and he showed me how great of a teen hero you are.  
If it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't have gotten this far!"  
  
"Maybe so, but don't you realize now how evil Drakken is? Regardless of the  
fact that he got you to this point, he is the bad guy!"  
  
"How do I know that you aren't the bad guy?"  
  
"Whoa..." Ron cut in. "She threw you a change-up there, KP."  
  
"I don't get it," Kim said, confused. "You didn't drink that bowl of soup, so  
why are you acting this way towards me?"  
  
"Because it's the way I've always felt about you. To be like you, I have to  
beat you! And I don't care how far I have to go to do it!"  
  
Jenny leapt at Kim, catching her by complete surprise as she tackled the teen  
hero to the ground.  
  
"That's it!" Drakken shouted from the blimp. "Destroy Kim Possible!"  
  
Kim and Jenny began to go at it, tumbling over each other through the debris  
that littered the streets. One moment Jenny would be on top, and the next, Kim  
would be. Ron chased after them, hoping to get in between them and stop the  
fighting. One problem... he couldn't decide who to pull up first.  
  
"Give up yet?" Jenny asked, currently on top.  
  
"So not!" Kim replied, pushing Jenny aside so that she was now on top.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Ron asked them. "We're all on the same side here...  
I think."  
  
The two stopped rolling around, with Kim kneeling over Jenny. The two struggled  
for control, as their hands were interlocked, attempting to use brute strength  
to overpower the other. At first, Ron was fine with standing by as he saw Kim  
began to get an advantage. But then Jenny began to play dirty, as she wrapped  
her ankles around Kim's left ankle, attempting to twist it even more.  
  
"Unnnnhhhh..." mumbled Kim, as the pain was quickly becoming unbearable. So  
unbearable that Jenny managed to push Kim backwards. Kim was now facing up  
towards the sky, in a crab-like position. But she was unable to move, as Jenny  
sat up and continued to apply pressure to Kim's swollen ankle.  
  
"You should know better than to mess with me, especially in the condition that  
you're in," Jenny said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Kim!" Ron said, forced to jump in and pull Jenny off of Kim before his best  
friend was seriously injured.  
  
"Stay out of this, sidekick boy!" Jenny shouted, but Ron wouldn't have any of it.  
  
"The name's Ron Stoppable, and nobody messes with my best friend!"  
  
Ron reached around Jenny's head with his left arm and got her into a headlock.  
As he expected, she wasn't strong enough to break out of it.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Not until you let go of KP's ankle!"  
  
Ron proceeded to tighten the headlock, which in turn began to cut off circulation  
to Jenny's brain. As a result, she was no longer able to keep Kim's left ankle  
sandwiched in between her own, and was forced to let go. Once Ron saw that  
happen, he released Jenny from the headlock.  
  
Jenny leaned her head to the side and coughed, trying to regain some of the air  
that had been knocked out of her. Meanwhile, Ron ran over to Kim's side to  
comfort her, as the pain in her ankle had become excruciating.  
  
"Kim, are you all right?" Ron asked as he looked down at Kim's left ankle.  
  
"Darn it..." Kim gritted her teeth as she was doing her best to not scream her  
head off. "I think she got it pretty bad. I don't think I can get up, much  
less walk."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"You're going to have to have to talk some sense into Jenny. It's the only way!"  
  
"But she didn't listen to you! Why would she listen to me?"  
  
"You've got to try, Ron! It's our only hope!"  
  
Ron noticed that Jenny was getting to her feet. Kim was right. He had no other  
choice. Jenny couldn't punch or kick as hard as Kim could, but she was still  
stronger than he was in that department. He had to calm Jenny and convince her  
that Drakken was the bad guy.  
  
"I'm sorry about the headlock, but I had to do it! You were going to hurt Kim!"  
  
"I told you, Ron, that I'm not stopping until I've beaten Kim!"  
  
"You already beat her. She can't fight any... wait, did you just call me Ron?"  
  
"Yeah. That's your name, isn't it?"  
  
"You actually remembered my name? Nobody remembers my name!"  
  
"Ron!" Kim shouted from off-screen.  
  
"Right... gotta keep focused!"  
  
"Allow me to help!"  
  
Jenny motioned to punch Ron's eyes out, but he managed to duck in time to avoid  
it. Quickly taking advantage of the miss, Ron pushes Jenny away from him.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" taunted Jenny.  
  
"Don't make me pull out the rest of my wrestling moves on you!" Ron shouted back.  
"I don't like hitting girls... but I will if I have to!"  
  
Jenny charged at Ron again, this time going for a simple knockout punch to the  
chest. But Ron managed to dodge that blow as well, leaning back to avoid it.  
  
"Stand still!"  
  
"And let you hit me? No way!"  
  
Ron turned around and started running away from Jenny. But she wasn't going to  
let him get away that easily.  
  
"Kim!" Ron yelled, fearful for his life as he dodged a second punch.  
  
"Hold on!" Kim shouted back as she put all of her weight on her arms. She was  
attempting to brace herself as she tried to get to her feet.  
  
But out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Drakken's blimp land on the road,  
twenty feet away.  
  
"Get her!" Drakken ordered, pointing at Kim.  
  
Four of Drakken's henchmen charged out of the blimp and over towards Kim,  
electricity-laden, double foam-ended jousting sticks in hand. Kim managed to  
lift herself into a handstand position. With all of the strength she could  
muster, Kim used her hands as springs to lift herself up into the air. She  
then came back down and landed a right-legged drop kick to the first henchman,  
sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
Landing on her right foot, Kim then quickly ducked under the stick of the second  
henchman, which had been swung at her. As she delivered a low roundhouse kick  
to knock that one off of his feet, the third and fourth henchmen were in striking  
range. She attempted to flip over the third in order to get between them, but  
he had other ideas. Number three's reach was high enough to grab Kim's left  
ankle, forcing her to come out of her cannonball-like state.  
  
Kim was now defenseless, with the third henchman squeezing her injured ankle and  
her hanging upside down as the fourth came right at her, swinging his stick all  
over the place. But Kim was not motionless, as she swung her body to her right  
to avoid the stick, which ended up hitting the third henchman.  
  
The third, stunned by the hit, releases his grip on Kim's ankle. With split  
second timing, Kim manages to flip upright and avoid landing on the ground  
head-first. Unfortunately, it was her left foot that hit the pavement first.  
Kim's ankle seemed to collapse, as did the rest of her body as what she thought  
had been a clean landing ended up being a disasterous one as she hit the  
pavement hard.  
  
As Kim struggled to get to her feet again to defend herself, the four henchmen,  
having all recovered from their initial blows, surrounded her. Kim noticed  
that the pain was now unbearble in her left leg, as now she had a scraped knee  
and a swollen ankle. Some blood was coming out of her knee, right where the  
pavement had scratched away skin. Kim bit her lip, still trying to keep from  
screaming out in pain. But in doing that, she tasted blood as well, as a part  
of her lip was bleeding too.  
  
Kim was greatful that it wasn't much worse. It's too bad that she was now so  
exhausted that she couldn't break free of the goons' grip as two of them lifted  
her up and restrained her arms so that she couldn't move.  
  
"Isn't it grand how easily the tables can turn?" Drakken asked, smiling as he  
walked up to finish Kim personally.  
  
"You haven't won yet, Drakken!" Kim said defiantly, determined to fight until  
the bitter end.  
  
"Hold on, KP!" Ron yelled as he ran towards Drakken and the goon squad. "I'll  
get you out of this!"  
  
"Surprise!" Jenny shouted, coming out of her hiding place and spraying Ron with  
a bottle of water.  
  
"Hey!" Ron put his hands in front of him to deflect the water away from him.  
  
He took a step back to better brace himself against the water spray, and ended  
up stepping in some clear-colored goo that someone had left on the sidewalk.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Ron yelled as he attempted to lift his back foot up, but found  
it stuck to the aforementioned substance.  
  
Jenny stopped spraying Ron and smiled. Kim was all but powerless to help  
herself, and Ron couldn't run over and help her. Things were working out just  
as she had planned.  
  
"Kim's not the only one who uses cosmetic products to defeat her enemies."  
  
Rufus hopped out of Ron's pants pocket and ran down his leg, hoping to pry his  
buddy out. But in doing so, Rufus stepped into the gel, leaving his own feet  
stuck to the ground as well.  
  
"Uh oh," Rufus chirped.  
  
"Uh oh is not good," Ron said as he glanced over at Jenny. She was making her  
way over to Drakken.  
  
"Great work, Jen Able!" Drakken said, congratulating his KP-wannabe. "Now it's  
time for you to finish the job!"  
  
When Kim saw that Jenny was coming over to take care of her personally, she  
twisted and turned to try and wriggle her way out of the grip of the two  
henchmen. But that was to no avail. Bruised and slightly battered, Kim was  
powerless to do anything as Jenny came to a stop right in front of her.  
  
"I hate to do this to ya," Jenny said to Kim, "but to be the best, I have to get  
rid of the best. Nothing personal."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Drakken. "This is the end, Kim Possible!"  
  
Doctor Drakken and Jenny shared an evil round of laughter, as Kim's confidence  
flew out the window. Things were looking pretty dark, and there was absolutely  
no way out of this one.  
  
Kim knew that it would take nothing short of a miracle to survive this one.  
  
============================== End Chapter Eight ==============================  
  
Preview of Chapter 9: "The Tables Have Been Turned"  
- Is this really the end? Has Kim Possible finally been defeated?  
- Will Jenny realize the error of her ways way too late for anything to be done?  
- All that, and cheer regionals! You thought I forgot about the squad, didn't ya?  
  
What a cliffhanger! I know you guys are on the edge of the seats, but hang in  
there! Next week, I'll bring you the fanfic's big finish! You definitely won't  
see this ending coming at all! 


	10. The Tables Have Been Turned

"She Will Do Anything," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Ready to see the spectacular conclusion? Strap in... 'cause here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from the animated series "Kim Possible"  
belong to me. The character Jenny 'Jen' Able does, though.  
  
******  
  
Chapter Nine - The Tables Have Been Turned (04.22.03)  
  
******  
  
Tokyo, Japan...  
  
"The moment of truth has arrived at last!" Drakken shouted, smiling from ear  
to ear. "This is the end for you, Kim Possible!"  
  
Kim Possible, the world famous teen hero, was being restrained by two of  
Drakken's henchman by the arms. Standing in front of her was Jen Able, a  
teenager from Australia who had been trained by Drakken to become the next teen  
hero. Drakken wanted Jen to go farther than that, though. He wanted Jen to  
replace Kim, no matter what. And it seemed that his plan was on the verge of  
succeeding.  
  
Kim's sidekick, Ron Stoppable, was standing sixty feet away, unable to move. He  
and his pet naked mole rat Rufus were stuck in sticky hair gel that kept them  
immobilizied. Ron and Rufus could only watch as Drakken prepared to finish Kim  
off once and for all.  
  
"It's too bad there isn't room enough for two teen heroes," Jen said to Kim. "I  
would have liked to have worked with the one and only Kim Possible."  
  
"You still can, Jen!" Kim exclaimed, attempting for one last time to sway Jen to  
the side of good. "Take care of these goons, and then together we can put  
Drakken away!"  
  
"Tempting offer... but I can't go against the wishes of the person that made me  
who I am today."  
  
"Drakken may have provided you with knowledge, but without me, you wouldn't have  
had anything to learn at all!"  
  
"Silence!" Drakken shouted, ending Kim's pleas. "Don't you realize that it's too  
late, Kim Possible? Nothing you say now will persuade my little heroine to turn  
against me."  
  
"Yeah!" Jen added. "Enough with trying to turn me! It's so time to finish you."  
  
Drakken nodded his head at one of his henchmen. That henchman threw his jousting  
stick over to Jen, who easily caught it with one hand.  
  
"I'm not a genius," Jen stated as she twirled the stick around, "but a couple of  
well-placed hits and you'll be saying goodbye to your pathetic, miserable life!"  
  
Jen stopped twirling the stick and lifted it so that it was pointing straight up.  
Kim gasped as she realized that this could very well be it for her.  
  
"Kim!" Ron yelled, as if he was trying to encourage Kim to make one last stand  
and defend herself.  
  
Rufus, on the other hand, couldn't bear to watch as he covered his eyes with his  
paws.  
  
"Oh no, oh no!"  
  
As for Drakken, he was rubbing his hands together, waiting for the delicious  
moment when the stick Jen was holding strikes Kim.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jen said softly as she broke out of her seriousness ever so slightly.  
  
Kim, knowing that there was nothing she could do, just stood there and waited for  
the inevitable to occur.  
  
The sound of the stick hitting its mark could be heard. The deed had been done,  
and Jen had indeed taken care of the enemy.  
  
But when a second hit was heard and the grip on her arms loosened, Kim knew that  
this was the end.  
  
"Looks like my words really did work... Drakken!"  
  
Drakken's mouth was hanging wide open, as Jen had not taken out Kim. Instead,  
she had subdued the two henchmen that had been holding her.  
  
"That's strike three!" Kim announced, now free and standing on her own two feet.  
  
"And I'm out," Jen added, tossing the jousting stick aside.  
  
"You traitor!" Drakken clenched his fist and shook it at Jen. "How dare you turn  
your back on me after everything I did for you!"  
  
"About that... I appreciate it all. But I'm not the evil type of person."  
  
"Good work!" Kim exclaimed, limping over and giving Jenny a pat on the back.  
  
"You mean you had this planned the whole time?" Drakken asked in outrage.  
  
"I actually didn't know Jenny was working for you, though I had suspected it.  
She kinda fooled us all... I really thought I was done for."  
  
"You? Done for, Kim? So not! I know you would've found a way out of it!"  
  
"You're giving me way too much credit, Jenny... but thanks anyway!"  
  
Kim and Jenny then stared down Drakken, who was now a little less confident of  
his plan. But then he remembered that he still had his henchmen.  
  
"Take both of them out!" Drakken shouted.  
  
The two girls turned around to face the two remaining henchmen. Kim leaned back  
into a pre-fighting pose, but Jen put her hand on Kim's shoulder and stopped her.  
  
"Leave this to me, Kim."  
  
"You're gonna take both of them on your own?"  
  
"I'd never live with myself if you were to get injured any further. It's my  
fault that you're injured in the first place... so allow me to make up for my  
mistake."  
  
Before Kim could object, Jenny leaped at the henchmen and began to do battle.  
  
"Kim!" Ron shouted from his stationary position. "Get me out of here!"  
  
Kim turned to start making her way towards her best friend, but one of the  
henchman jumped in the way. Luckily, Jen flew in with a flying kick to the  
midsection, knocking the goon down to the ground.  
  
"Go!" Jen shouted before rushing back past Kim to take care of the other  
henchman.  
  
Kim got over to Ron and Rufus. She wanted to see if she could pull them out, so  
she grabbed Ron by the hands and tugged with all her might.  
  
"Come on already!" Kim grunted.  
  
"You can do it, KP!" Ron shouted, before realizing that the gel was hard enough  
to scratch his legs. "Ow ow ow ow OW!"  
  
"Stop... being such... a crybaby!" Kim told him between pulls.  
  
Meanwhile, Jen was hard at work battling Drakken's two remaining henchmen. She  
elbowed one in the chest, then turned and planted her right foot into the  
other's stomach. That hit caused the henchman to drop his jousting stick, which  
Jenny promptly picked up.  
  
She and the other henchman, the only with his stick still in hand, and begin to  
joust with him. Move for move they matched each other, with neither being able  
to connect for a hit on any body part.  
  
But when the stick-wielding henchman went for a swinging shot from the side,  
Jen ducked under it and responed it with an uppercut, having her stick connect  
with the underside of the henchman's chin. That sent the goon flying off of his  
feet and to the ground, landing on his back.  
  
"That was way too easy," Jen commented. "You guys need to work out more."  
  
Back over with Kim and Ron, Kim had decided to give up on pulling Ron out by  
herself. But upon looking at the ground, she noticed that the gel encasing Ron  
and Rufus had hardened significantly in just a few minutes. Immediately, Kim  
grabbed a nearby rock.  
  
"Uh, Kim?" Ron asked, fearful for what Kim might do with the rock. "What are you  
going to do with that?"  
  
"Don't move!" barked Kim.  
  
Using the rock as a hammer of sorts, Kim began to crack away at the hardened  
block of gel. It only took a few hits to loosen it enough for Ron to get out.  
  
"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted joyfully.  
  
Seconds later, Kim had broken Rufus out of the gel as well. Ron immediately  
kneeled down to pick Rufus up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Rufus replied, nodding his head.  
  
Rufus then made his way back to the safety of Ron's pants pocket. Ron, meanwhile,  
turned his attention to Kim, who was seething with pain once again.  
  
"KP!"  
  
"I'm fine," Kim said, although it was obvious that she wasn't.  
  
"Allow me..."  
  
Jen had come over to help Kim out. She wrapped Kim's left arm around the back  
of her neck. Following Jen's lead, Ron did the same, taking Kim's right arm.  
Kim smiled as Jen and Ron helped her walk over towards Drakken.  
  
Drakken, meanwhile, was looking around, searching for some way out. All of his  
henchmen were down and out, and his own recruit had turned against him!  
  
"I could sure use Shego right about now," Drakken mumbled to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Shego, up and right as rain after the blow Kim had given her earlier,  
appeared in front of Drakken.  
  
"Shego! You're back!"  
  
Although Drakken was happy to see Shego, she wasn't happy to see him.  
  
"After everything I've done for you, you call me an amateur?" she said, enraged.  
  
"Shego... I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Your little apprentice told me that you said I left because I wasn't good  
enough!"  
  
"I'd never say that about you," Drakken said, beginning to back up. "She made it  
all up! Who knows what she's thinking?"  
  
"You're right," Shego replied, smiling slyly. "Why should I care what a little  
girl like her thinks?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"What matters is what I think! And I think you need a reminder of how important  
I am to you!"  
  
Shego attempted to punch Drakken in the face, but the evil genius dodged the blow.  
Then, taking a page from Ron's book, Drakken made an about face and began to run  
for his life.  
  
"Come back here so I can show you how good I really am!" Shego yelled, chasing  
after them.  
  
As the two supervillians disappeared from sight, Ron breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Boy, am I glad that's over!" Ron told the girls.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after them?" Jenny asked.  
  
Suddenly, two police cars pull up to the scene. Kim smiled as she gave Jenny  
an answer.  
  
"I think the boys in blue can take it from here."  
  
The trio then started to walk away from the scene... or limp, in Kim's case.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"Yes, Jenny?"  
  
"I'm sorry about your ankle and all," Jen apologized, looking down. "You  
probably hate me now, don't you?"  
  
"So not!" Kim replied. "You just did what you have to do."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron quipped sarcastically. "Do you realize what you've done? How is  
Kim going to lead the cheerleading squad?"  
  
"Let me worry about that, Ron. And Jenny? Apology accepted."  
  
Jenny nodded in acceptance. "I just wish there was someway I could make up for  
what I've done."  
  
"There is, actually. You can drop the whole hero schtick."  
  
Jenny gasped in surprise. "But why?"  
  
"Kim's right," Ron added. "Too many bad memories. You don't want them to come  
back and haunt you for the rest of your life. Trust me... I know."  
  
Ron then started looking left and right, as if one of those terrible Camp  
Wannaweep memories were going to pounce on him.  
  
"I guess it's back to my old, boring life."  
  
"Not necessarily," Kim said with a smile.  
  
======  
  
A week and half later, at regionals...  
  
Kim was in the middle of giving the squad a pep talk just moments before stepping  
into the gym to perform their routine.  
  
"It's time to see if all of that practice has paid off! We want to go to states,  
right?  
  
"Yeah!" the cheerleading squad replied.  
  
"Well, we've got to show the judges that we want to go! We've got to land every  
flip, toss, and twist! We have to be in synch! And most importantly, we've got  
to cheer the fans out of their seats!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And most importantly, make sure that you follow the captain's lead... right,  
Bonnie?"  
  
Bonnie was standing next to Kim, smiling smugly. Kim is not in uniform and is  
walking on crutches, with her ankle still recovering from the battle in Japan.  
  
"Don't worry, Kim. The routine that I made up will surely win us regionals."  
  
"Just remember, Bonnie... there's going to be 1500 people watching us. I'm sure  
you'll do us proud."  
  
"Um... yeah," Bonnie was starting to get a little nervous.  
  
"They're all yours," Kim said, stepping aside.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right."  
  
Bonnie then looked at her fellow squadmates, who were all waiting for her orders.  
  
"Alright, team... we can do this! Let's win this for Kim!"  
  
The girls cheered as they ran past Kim and Bonnie and into the gym where the  
competition was being held. But before Bonnie could follow them, Kim stopped her.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Kim said to Bonnie.  
  
"I was just using it to motivate the squad. I wouldn't even think of dedicating  
something this important to you."  
  
Bonnie walked off to go join the rest of the squad.  
  
"Break a leg!" Kim shouted after her, though it was hard to tell if she meant it  
literally or not.  
  
======  
  
Kim made her way to the gym bleachers, where Ron and Monique were among the  
Middleton faithful, ready to cheer on their junior varsity squad.  
  
"You're just in time, girl!" Monique said as Kim handed her crutches to her.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world... even if I can't be a part of it."  
  
Kim took a seat between the two of them, with Monique on her right and Ron on her  
left.  
  
"You think Bonnie can handle this?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm sure she can. It's what'll happen to her afterwards that I'm worried about."  
  
"So... how much longer until you're walking on that left foot of yours again?"  
Monique asked with curiosity.  
  
"Eight to ten days, two weeks tops."  
  
"So much for saving the world."  
  
"I don't know about that, Monique. I'm sure the world can handle itself for the  
time being."  
  
"Speaking of the world..." Ron interrupted, "what happened to Jen?"  
  
"Yes... you've so got to tell me too!" squealed Monique.  
  
Suddenly, the announcer's voice began filtering out from the speakers.  
  
"Now, it's time to introduce the next squad! Herrrrrrre's the Mad Dogs of  
Middleton!"  
  
The Middleton High fans cheered as Bonnie led the squad onto the gym court.  
  
"Let's just say that Jen's still trying to be like me... but in a different way."  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Monique. "You mean she's..."  
  
======  
  
Melbourne, Australia...  
  
Jen, dressed in a green and brown cheerleading outfit, is waving pom poms around  
as she shouts out one of her squad's chants out loud in her room.  
  
"Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate? Melbourne! Melbourne! Melbourne  
High! Yeah!"  
  
She then did a backflip, easily landing on her feet.  
  
"Kim better watch out! I'm the world's next superstar cheerleader!"  
  
================================= The End =================================  
  
Well, that brings an end to my first 'Kim Possible' fanfic! It will definitely  
not be the last, though. This summer, I'm prepared to pen a second KP story.  
This one is a crossover with 'The Powerpuff Girls!' I'm sure it'll be a treat  
for me to write and for you to read!  
  
This is the end, so you know what to do! Leave a review! Tell me what you   
liked or didn't like. Should Jen Able be brought back for a future story?  
Should I try to incorporate other villains into upcoming KP fics? You, the  
readers, get to decide!  
  
Thanks for reading "She Will Do Anything!" See ya soon!  
  
- Freedom Fighter 


End file.
